S&M
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Mercedes may have been bad, but she was perfectly good at it. Rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Just to let you know, this is our first attempt at official proper smut so sorry if it's crap! There's no specific plot as such, it's just times when Sam and Mercedes decide to get their smexy time on ;) so with that said, we hope you enjoy 'Fifty Shades Of Samcedes'! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...Mercedes, I-" Sam was cut off by the sight that he was met with upon entering the bedroom that he shared with Mercedes. The lights were dimmed to a soft glow, an underlying tone of vanilla could be detected and Mercedes was at the center of it all. Her hair was lightly tousled, a fresh coating of red lipstick on and the whole look was completed by a black silk nightie with a small red bow in the center. Unable to take his eyes off her, he couldn't help but notice a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs in his peripheral vision as well as a new bottle of lube and condoms.

"Um..."

Mercedes giggled as Sam shuffled his way to the bed, transfixed on the sight before him. As he sat down, Mercedes crawled towards him and kissed him, her teeth lightly nibbling the skin, which she cooled by tracing her tongue across the area. Okay, Sam was _definitely _getting aroused and it wasn't just his mind saying that.

He groaned softly, taking off his zip up and shoes, allowing Mercedes to sneak a hand up his shirt, tweaking his nipples slightly all the while kissing him. Sam's tongue daringly entered her mouth as one hand ran through her hair, the other resting on her hip. Grinning in between the kiss, he rolled his hips upwards,making Mercedes' eyes grow darker.

"Wow, we _are_ ready, aren't we?" she purred, moving her hand away from Sam's chest and down to his crotch, her fingers pinging the waistline of his boxers.

Sam nodded, the material of his jeans becoming more strained by the second, making Mercedes raise an amused eyebrow before taking her hands away from his body, much to his disappointment. His body ached for her touch and to be denied only made the want stronger.

Slowly, she took off his shirt,still kissing him,her fingers stroking the back of his neck - one of his major turn on spots. As she did so, Sam gasped, biting his lip to stop him groaning out loud. Why shouldn't he? They were home alone and considering they lived in an apartment, the walls seemed pretty thick. They hadn't had anyone banging on the wall at three in the morning as of yet so he could only assume they were okay.

As her lips once more moved to Sam's, she could feel his desire pressing against her stomach and smiled coyly. Giving a teasing wink, she shuffled off Sam's jeans so that only a layer of material was all that separated them.

Sam watched intently as Mercedes' fingers traced the outline of his erection, musing on what to do next. He decided he was to make the next move so without warning, he began to bunch up her nightie, nuzzling her neck as he did so,lightly nibbling the skin.

Mercedes inhaled sharply,making Sam look at her in concern.

"You okay,Mercy? We can stop if you want to." he offered, reluctantly pulling away from her embrace. Hell, stopping the last thing he wanted to do was stop! He could feel his dick whining for him to carry on but he would rather pull away and not have sex to make his girlfriend comfortable than to pressure her into sex and feel crap the next day. Besides, he had a stash of magazines that Mercedes didn't know about that he could always use. Just wait until she was asleep and he could lock himself in the bathroom for a bit.

The young woman merely rolled her eyes smirking. It was so cute how he would always be on the look out for her, making sure that she was okay whenever they tried out something new and would worry if she made the slightest whimper.

Still smirking, she pressed her body against Sam's, slowly rocking her hips against his crotch, catching him by surprise as she slipped a hand past the waistband of his boxers,squeezing the head experimentally. Sam swore under his breath "Fuck." he gasped, his eyes widening. Knowing what he wanted, Mercedes was quick to back away, planning to make him beg for her touch.

"Mercedes,what you doing?" Sam questioned, frowning as she lay on the bed and began to inspect her nails.

She turned her head towards him, smiling knowingly. Now was where the fun began.

* * *

Sam shuddered in pleasure. He had no clue what Mercedes was doing to him because once she had inspected her nails, she had come at him with a bandana and some handcuffs and said their safe word was 'pineapple'.

All he knew was that his dick was twitching, he was struggling not to cum and that he was naked.

"Well Samuel, you have been a naughty boy,haven't you?" Mercedes mused, enjoying the control the fact that she could reduce him to a quivering wreck within five minutes.

"Uhuh." was all he could muster as the bandana was whipped away from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before gulping as he saw his girlfriend lying in the position she knew he loved most. He could see every curve and every stretch mark and to him, that made her even more beautiful.

"Cedes..." he breathed, closing his eyes as Mercedes crawled over and placed the condom on him. He didn't need to be told what to do next and after a quick application of lube, he was on top of the woman he loved, eager to gain access. The small nod of confirmation was all Sam needed,before diving under the covers with a mischievous grin, taking Mercedes along with him.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes awoke to find Sam's hands wrapped around her middle, his mouth partially open, making him snore a little. She giggled, stroking the bangs out of his eyes.

"Morning." she whispered, her face softening as Sam slowly roused out of his sleep.

"Cede? Why 'my naked?" he mumbled, yawning as he gained his bearings in his half asleep state.

What happened last night? As his brain registered that it was open for business, he began to remember more details. Looking over to his left, he let out a soft chuckle as he spotted a can of whipped cream as well as the fluffy handcuffs and what looked like a vibrator and a cock ring. He remembered Mercedes looking beautiful as always, whipped cream being licked off his body which resulted in her being a _lot _more daring than usual and being held against his own will yet being strangely aroused by it all.

"You seriously don't remember?" she questioned, looking at him in amusement. Sam semi nodded, grinning as he remembered more.

"You up for toast?"

"I'm good." he shrugged,biting his lip as he saw the curve of her ass through the pyjama material.

"But I am up for another round."

Mercedes slowly turned around as she heard that,her smile widening by the second. Maybe one more round wouldn't hurt after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone! This chapter is one of those 'five times they didn't and the one time they did' type of ones except a lot shorter and they actually don't do the 'did' aspect. The first one is when Sam meets his future father in law for the first time "..and that kids, is how I met your Grandpa!", the second one is a possible spoiler thingy for the 'Old Dog, New Tricks' episode. We know Samcedes get a dog, this is just our take on it. Our idea is that McConaughey is this demented Jack Russell with a torn ear and will bark at anything that even moves, which does have a huge effect on their sex life. The third one was just a fun one I thought of sometime last week and the same goes for the last one. We're back at college this week so I wouldn't expect an update for a while but who knows? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...'Cede..." Sam panted,closing his mouth around every bit of flesh that he could get hold of. All he wanted to do was rip Mercedes' clothes off and fuck her senseless but he seeing as how he was brought up to be a gentleman to the ladies, he'd carefully take her clothes off then fuck her senseless.

"S-Sam." Mercedes mumbled,squirming as she got more aroused. She could already feel her stomach slowly uncoiling and they hadn't even done much yet."W-wait..." she suddenly announced, pushing him off. "I..have to tell you something."

Sam paused, looking confused. What was there to say? She wasn't pregnant since they hadn't had sex unless she cheated on him. Is that what she wanted to say? Because if it was that would break his heart.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin." she finally confessed, looking up to Sam to see if there was any reaction. There wasn't except a sigh of relief.

"You're not pregnant!" he grinned, letting out another sigh,followed by a laugh.

"What made you think that in the first place?" the young woman questioned, confused as to where he got that idea in the first place.

Sam shook his head "Never mind. But what made you think that would bother me?"

Mercedes shrugged, letting out a soft sigh as Sam placed his hand on her back. "Look, I love you and I don't care if you're a virgin. I'm always going to love you, virgin or not." he said, kissing her full lips as they emerged into a smile.

"Thanks for this, Sam." she finally whispered,tears in her eyes.

"Not a problem 'Cede, as long as you're comfortable, then that's okay with me." Sam said, flashing her his signature slightly lopsided grin.

* * *

_1 month later_

"Ahem."

Mercedes squeaked in surprise and stopped massaging Sam through his pants as soon as she heard that. Oh no, please for the love of God, no.

Sam appeared to have realised something was wrong and searched Mercedes' face for clues.

"So. You must be Samuel?"

He could have sworn he felt his stomach drop as soon as he saw who that voice belonged to. Mercedes had warned him many times about how protective her father was when it came to her and boys.

"Yes,sir." he mumbled sheepishly as he pulled his pants up and shuffled off, his cheeks burning bright red. He went out the room and into the bathroom, all under the watchful eye of Mercedes' father. Once he was gone, Solomon Jones waited for his daughter's face to appear out of the blanket before making his move.

"Hi Dad." Mercedes squeaked, waving a few fingers at him.

"Just be careful,okay? I don't want you getting hurt." he grunted, moving out of the way as Sam made his way back to the bed.

"I know Dad." Mercedes sighed, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"That's my girl." Solomon smiled, striding out of the door, pausing just before he went through the door.

"Oh, and Sam?" he questioned, turning on his heel at the last moment with a raised eyebrow.

Sam gulped. Here it comes, the grilling he'd been waiting for.

"Yeah?"

"You do realise that if anything happens to Mercedes, you'll have me to answer to. I doubt anyone would miss you all that much."

* * *

_2 months later_

"Mercy..." Sam breathed, kissing her deeply and making her moan. It was Valentine's Day and as a surprise, Mercedes had purchased some Victoria Secrets lingerie as well as a new toy to experiment with.

"Woah, slow down big boy! We've got all night you know." she giggled teasingly, her fingers tracing the outline of the shaft through Sam's boxers.

"Well this is only the beginning." he growled with a roll of his hips. As one of his hands reached to grab the vibrator that Mercedes ordered, he couldn't help but frown as his hand grasped thin air.

Thinking nothing of it, he continued to attack Mercedes from all angles with his mouth. It wasn't until he heard a growling coming from the lounge that he realised.

"Wait there." he instructed, trying to keep as calm as he could, considering what he thought was happening.

"Sam, what's that growling?" Mercedes whispered, her eyes full of fear.

"It may not be what I think it is."

As soon as she finally realised what was going on, she was up in an instant.

"Aw, hell to the naw, Samuel! I told you, I told you!" she fumed, following him closely behind in nothing but a lacy black negligee. _  
_

Sure enough, as soon as they entered the lounge, their worst fears were confirmed. Before them stood the demented Jack Russell that Sam adopted the week before who was known as 'McConaughey' with a familiar looking fifty dollar vibrator in his mouth.

"Sam." Mercedes whispered, the anger in her voice evident.

"I'm on it." he mumbled,making his way over to McConaughey, who at that moment was using it as a chew toy, much to Mercedes' dismay."Okay buddy, drop the vibrator and nobody gets hurt." Sam coaxed, keeping his voice low as he edged closer.

As soon as he was close enough, he made a grab for the purple toy. What he hadn't expected was for the dog to move at the last second and for him to land hard on his wrist.

"Fuck!" he swore, instantly going pale.

"Shit,Sam!" Mercedes squealed,rushing over to help her boyfriend.

"Are you okay,Sam?" she cooed, wincing as she saw the state of Sam's wrist.

"Not really. I think it's sorta broken?" Sam admitted,cursing silently at the fact that the McConaughey managed to make an escape.

Mercedes let out a sigh, shaking her head. She really didn't know what to do with him sometimes.

"Come on. Let's get you to the Emergency Room."

* * *

_4 months later_

"Mercedes I-"

Kurt was cut off by the sight that was before him. All he saw was Sam and Mercedes on the bed with Mercedes' hand wrapped around Sam's cock and Sam's pants around his ankles, a slightly pained look on his face.

"Oh good God, that's a penis." he declared, not quite sure where to look.

Sam was too busy concentrating to notice that one of his friends was in the room. His breathing went shaky as he came, making him moan out loud.

"Ce...Ce...Ce..." he panted, thrusting several times into her fist for good measure. As he got his breath back, he realised Kurt was in the room, making him turn a dusky red.

"Erm...hi?"

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Sam, that bed is gonna break any time, you have to get rid of it." Mercedes fumed, looking at his old bed in disgust.

"No it's not! It's perfectly fine." Sam grinned, wincing as the bed creaked under his weight. "See?"

Mercedes gave him a look which he knew meant 'you can't be serious'.

"Ce, it's fine! We can still get a few more years out of this thing if we wanted to." he insisted, shuffling up to allow his girlfriend to lay down next to him.

"Yeah, and that's _only_ if we use it for sleep. In which I know we're not planning to do because you know what tonight is?"

"No...what?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, stroking the outline of his face. "Our first year anniversary. I've got it all planned out." she added teasingly, lightly nibbling his lip.

"You - you have?" Sam squeaked, his eyes hopeful.

"Uh huh. Don't you worry 'bout a thing."

* * *

Later that night ,things were getting heated. Sam had Mercedes down into her underwear and was about to enter a single digit inside warm folds when they both heard it. A soft creaking followed by a loud crack and before they knew what was happening, the bed collapsed under their combined weight with one last groan.

"You were saying?" Mercedes questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Oops?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey -oh,everybody! TwinGleeks101 here and with another update! Just a note, this chapter does contain references to masturbation so if it's not your thing, then we totally understand, this sorta thing doesn't float everyone's goat. We have had an incredibly busy week this past week! Erm, we got back from a surprise birthday trip to Disneyland Paris on Saturday and we had a surprise birthday party thing on Wednesday which was our birthday then. We are now eighteen which means we are technically adults and we can now buy alcohol and vote! And Disneyland was great! We found out when we went to a Chinese buffet and according to Mum, there was a gay couple in the booth next to us and we made their night with our reaction so that was good. Not only that, but Charlotte has recently acquired The Wolf Of Wall Street on DVD. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Mercedes cast a glance around the apartment as she entered the hallway. She knew it was Sam's day off but by the looks of things, he'd gone out and taken Mc Conaughey with him. Since she knew the both of them well enough, she knew that Mc Conaughey would get himself lost and Sam would end up searching for him, only to ring her in a state of panic after an hour and the dog to show up five minutes later.

Fortunately, this gave her enough time to have some fun and get to know her newly acquired purchase. As far as she knew, Sam didn't know she masturbated and whilst she had admittedly, helped Sam with his from time to time, she couldn't bring herself to ask him the same thing. Growing up with the church and God taught her that it was a sin but how can something so good be so bad? In her opinion, if it was supposedly a sin, then everyone would have been born with tiny dinosaur arms._  
_

* * *

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned, breaking Mercedes from her concentration.

Upon noticing, she hastily pulled her hands out of her pants, along with the vibrator which was still gently buzzing,before she switched it off and chucked it under the bed with a thud.

"Nothing." she said, feeling her cheeks go red. She knew what she was doing and she knew it to be wrong but she couldn't help herself! She was always likes this the week before her period, ever since she could remember.

Sam grinned knowingly as he sat on the bed, making it creak lightly under his weight."Want me to help?" he gently asked,sneaking a hand past the material of her shirt.

Mercedes shuddered at his touch. Was Sam really asking if he could help with what was usually her special time? Glancing at his hand, she couldn't help but wince inwardly as she noticed how big his fingers were.

"I'll be careful." he reassured, noting she was looking in that direction.

"Alright."she sighed, smiling as Sam kissed her gently. She kissed him back, lying down to allow him better access to her most intimate area.

Sam started off by running a finger along the waistband of her panties, all whilst making sure that he wasn't going too fast. The last thing he wanted to do was to go too quickly and freak Mercedes out.

His green eyes interlocked with her chocolate ones as he daringly swiped a finger in between her folds. Mercedes gasped, feeling her panties become slightly damp with arousal.

"You like that?" Sam asked,feeling the muscles constrict slightly around his finger as he inserted one in.

"Uhuh." she choked, her eyes closing in bliss as he moved it around slightly, hitting that sweet spot in her body. She moaned aloud, allowing Sam to unhook her bra one handed and bunching up her shirt, before tossing both of them into the corner.

Grinning wolfishly, he took his finger out and ran it along his girlfriend's plump lips, allowing her to taste herself.

"More." she mumbled, slowly rolling her hips upwards and running her hand through his hair as he began to run his tongue along her breast, his teeth lightly nibbling the nipple.

Sam panted, feeling an erection quickly forming in his pants and why wouldn't it? He was kissing his girlfriend's boobs and she hadn't backed out yet. He shuffled Mercedes' panties off, leaving her completely naked for the first time ever in front of him.

"Wow..." he breathed, taking it all in."You're so beautiful." he finally revealed, making Mercedes duck her head in protest.

"No 'm not." the young woman mumbled again, sucking in her breath as he began to kiss her neck. "Oh...yes." she whispered, stroking the outline of Sam's underwear.

Sam gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as he felt his boxers being eased off and a hand wrapping around the length, pumping loosely.

"Ce..." he croaked, pulling out a condom that was hiding underneath the pillow at the top of the bed. "Please?"

Mercedes paused, thinking this through. She was seriously turned on but will she really feel comfortable with what might possibly happen? Looking into Sam's eyes, she found herself nodding slowly, tentatively opening her legs as she did so.

As Sam prepared himself, Mercedes applied lube to the right areas on her body. She learnt from early on that it can be a lifesaver so she tried to make sure she always had some in stock, even if it was only a little. Fortunately for her, she had bought a new bottle just that week so she didn't have to worry about it running low just yet.

"You ready?" he whispered into her ear as he lined up his dick with her vagina.

"Uhuh." she responded, mentally preparing herself with what was about to happen.

Sam raised a slightly cocky eyebrow,glancing at her beauty one last time before slowly pushing himself in, making Mercedes draw in a sharp breath as he filled her nether regions.

"Oh baby..." he growled, thrusting lightly, kissing her neck as he did so.

Mercedes mewled in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It wasn't as painful as she thought it to be but at the same time, it wasn't exactly the most pleasing of experiences, either.

Sam sensed this and quickly stopped, concern etched into every crease on his face.

"Listen 'Ce, if you're uncomfortable, just say and I'll stop." he reassured, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Mercedes shook her head, smiling as the pain dispersed slightly. Still smiling, she began to move her hips in time with his so that they were both in sync.

"I love you so much." he mumbled, rolling his hips upwards,hitting Mercedes' sweet spot.

It didn't take long for both Sam and Mercedes to feel the familiar warmth in the pit of their stomach as things got more heated. Now it was just a question of who was going to come first.

"Sam...'m - 'm gonna..." Mercedes stuttered, writhing about on the bed below him. As he kissed her breast, she could feel her orgasm travel through her body and finally reach her brain, making her moan unintentionally, some something she always found embarrassing.

Mercedes' orgasm acted as a catalyst for his own and several moments later, Sam grunted in pleasure, feeling himself spill into the condom.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." he grunted, his thrusts growing weaker with each passing second.

As he rolled himself off her, they both lay there panting, looking into each other's eyes as they calmed down.

"Wow..." Mercedes panted, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, listening to his his heart beat wildly as he still panted.

"You're - you're pretty good." Sam admitted with a grin, making Mercedes look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he shrugged "You were."

Mercedes shook her head as she laughed to herself. He may have been a clueless dork when it came to sex, but her was _her_ clueless dork when it came to sex.

**P.S - who likes the idea of the next chapter being a sort of 'Sam can look but he can't touch' kind of thing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, for those who have seen 'The Wolf Of Wall Street', this chapter is based off the scene where Jordon's wife finds out about the hooker named Venice and she ends up teasing him with a sort of 'look but don't touch' kind of thing, only to find out that the teddy bear that was laying around was rigged with a camera much to her dismay. Of course, this being Glee fan fiction, it's going to be played down but it's smut so who knows? One thing we forgot to mention in the last author's note is that on Wednesday, we got an awesome Frozen cake! What happened was that we thought we were getting a £5 create your own cake from Tesco's, we picked out the icing and everything and Mum said she'll pick it up on her way back from work. Later that evening, she and my sister went out to have coffee with some friends and we thought nothing of it. Fast forward to Wednesday,we found out about the party and stuff and we went to have a look at the cake we designed. Except it wasn't the cake we designed and it had Sven and Olaf on it! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...okay, thanks,Sugar." Mercedes nodded, placing the phone down back on its stand. Okay, that was it. He had officially gone too far! According to Sugar, a rather drunk Rory admitted to her that the guys had managed to club together to pay out for some hookers, with Sam being the ringleader in the plan.

She was actually surprised that it was Sam who thought of it and not Puck - it was usually him who conjured up plans like that. Sighing, she turned around as she heard the door open and Sam enter the lounge.

"Hey,babe." he grinned,pulling her in for a kiss, only to have the move denied as she turned away from him.

"Not now, Sam." she mumbled, frowning as she felt a small pulsing through her jeans. Damn Sam and his sexy ass demeanor! "So...enjoy the bachelor party?"

"Uh,yeah, it was good! Puck gambled away all his honeymoon money but..." Sam shrugged, pulling away from Mercedes' embrace.

"But to cheer him up you decided to pay out for some hookers?" she bluntly revealed, making Sam pale in an instant. "Don't lie to me Samuel, I know everything!"

"But baby..." he whined, following her around the apartment into the kitchen.

Mercedes swung around, the death glare in her eyes "Baby,baby?! After what you did I can't believe you even have the _nerve_ to call me baby!" she fumed, hitting him repeatedly round the head with her book.

"Hey! We were drunk!" he said, trying to redeem himself. "Plus she was hot and-" he realised he said the wrong thing as Mercedes hit him again

"Sam, that is someone's daughter there!" she huffed, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow,letting the book fall to the ground with a thud.

Sam sighed, running his hands across his face as he finally came to terms with the seriousness of the situation. "Okay...I get it,I'm sorry! Look I'll never do it again for as long as I live alright? Truce?"

Mercedes sighed, trying to find any trace of evidence that he was truly sorry. "Truce...for now." she added, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Sam stopped. "What do you mean for now?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Not saying." she sang as she sashayed back into the lounge, her hips moving slightly more than usual. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sam groaned as he watched Mercedes massage baby oil into her breasts. He'd never seen her do this before and when questioned, she shrugged and explained that it helped with the pain.

Mercedes smirked as she saw Sam squirm slightly on the bed with a noticeable bulge in his boxers and oiled her breasts more. "So how was the rest of the trip?" she asked nonchalantly putting on the silky black dressing gown that she knew drove Sam wild.

"Good." he squeaked, before clearing his throat. "It was good."

"Mmhm?" she mused, snuggling next to him and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Yeah." he yawned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in attempt to at least grope some boob, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Ah,ah,ah, I don't think so." she sang, giggling as Sam's face fell.

"Until I say so, you can look but you can't touch. The sooner you comply, the sooner I'll be willing to allow it, okay?" she smiled sweetly, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes'm." Sam mumbled, rolling over and buried his face into the pillow, one arm reaching for the light as he did so.

* * *

Over the next few days, Mercedes teased Sam anyway she could possibly think of. If she did the housework when he was around, she would wear extra short skirts and low cut tops, making sure to bend down as far she could to 'get rid of the dirt' and if that wasn't enough, she even pulled out her sexy French maid outfit, complete with fishnet stockings and feather duster.

If she was being honest with herself, she loved the fact that she could make him feel this way by just dressing up or denying him what she would usually give in a heartbeat. It was fun to see how far she could go before he cracked and she also enjoyed the fact that she was the one in control.

She hadn't even given an idea like this much thought until Quinn brought over Puck's copy of 'The Wolf Of Wall Street' with the recommendation that 'it's freakin' awesome, that's what it is'.

She heard everyone raving about it and it was really good, undeniably good even and whilst it was a bit too long for her liking, she still enjoyed it.

The one scene that stood out for her though was when Jordan's wife found out about a prostitute he hired the night before so as punishment, she allowed him to look at the good her body offered but when he tried to get close, he got a shoe to the face instead.

Smirking as she noticed Sam was still reading, she applied some spit to her fingers and allowed her hand to travel to her nether regions, sighing as a finger came into contact with the small bundle of nerves just above the entrance.

"Mmmh." she purred, her back arching slightly as she applied more pressure. "Oh..."

Sam looked over and his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. She wouldn't even dare."Need help?" he asked, about to kiss her only to get a hand in the face.

Mercedes shook her head, her eyes closed and one hand reaching for her rabbit vibrator."Oh God, Sam..." she panted, pushing the head of the vibrator in,crying out as it hit the right spot.

"Fuck, Sammy baby...when did you get so big?" the young woman mumbled coherantly. "Oh...yes!"

That was the breaking point for Sam. He may have not minded Mercedes masturbating but there was no way he was being replaced with a rubber penis that vibrated at the press of a button. He began kissing her hard and long, running his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under his thumbs much to her protests.

"S- Sam...what you doing?" she questioned, her eyes widening as he pulled the vibrator out and chucked it in the corner, only to replace it his own dick moments later. The relief that the both of them felt was overwhelming and even brought tears to Sam's eyes. Holy fuck, the relief! This was so much better than his old pillow that he would fuck on a regular basis, even more so in the past week.

Mercedes closed her eyes in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his back, moaning as he nipped her neck, sucking the skin to form a hickey.

"Th - that's good." she mumbled, gasping as he began to thrust deeply into her body. Wow, that felt good!

Sam nodded shakily, biting his lip as he felt his orgasm already creeping up on him. Usually it took him at least ten minutes but this time, they hadn't even got going and already he was going to come.

"Cedes...Cedes..."

"Just fucking cum already." she hissed in his ear, running a hand through his hair.

Sam's panting grew faster as his orgasm built up,before finally coming to a peak with a long groan."Mmmgh..." he growled, grunting as he felt muscle clamp down and Mercedes go limp in his arms.

They both rode their orgasms together, crying out each other's name in mix of pleasure and pure ecstasy,with some tangled up blanket added into the mix.

"Oh God...that was good." he mumbled, kissing her forehead repeatedly. "I promise...I'm never going to think about hookers again if I'm deprived for that long."

"Fair enought. That orgasm was totally worth it though." she mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed,slowly nodding off to sleep.

"You said it." Sam mumbled back, tiredly pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"G'night 'Cede."

"Night Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! We are now officially off for the summer and we honestly have no idea what we are going to be doing. Aside from a party and going to Yorkshire for a week, we literally have nothing to look forward to. The gist is that now we're adults, it's our responsibility to entertain ourselves and that Mum and Dad don't need to go out of their way to do that. Which would be fine and dandy if we had money. Which we don't. So yeah, the summer's most likely gonna consist of us watching films and getting into Game Of Thrones (I know it's late) if we can get hold of any of the DVDs. Our neighbour across the road has them but I think it's being borrowed at the minute. Just to let you know, these next few chapters focus on some of those Cosmo tips that people take the piss out of on Tumblr and if it's successful, we may do a few more and tips are appreciated and may even be used. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

_Just after you cum, wipe some of it on your partner's head whilst whispering 'Simba'._

Sam moaned into Mercedes' mouth as the heel of her palm kneaded his balls through the material of his shorts, making his dick rise eagerly.

"Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she mused, laughing as Sam looked at her in amazement. The fact that she even knew that quote was beyond unbelievable.

"I don't know," he growled, his voice husky with lust. "Why don't we find out?"

Mercedes bit her lip in anticipation. She'd given him hand jobs before and she always looked forward to it. Glancing up so that both their eyes met, she undid the string that made sure the red board shorts stayed up and shuffled them down, making Sam groan in relief.

"Steady on, tiger!" she chided,giggling as she applied some lube to her hand and grasped it around the shaft,causing her boyfriend to yelp in surprise at the coolness, his dick twitching in her hand.

"Careful, 'Ce!" he squeaked, making Mercedes giggle even more."Seriously though, that stuff is cold." he muttered, his cheeks turning a dusky shade of red in annoyance.

Mercedes shook her head, kissing him on the lips. Her mouth parted as Sam's tongue darted into her mouth, all whilst teasing her breast with one of his free hands.

"You like that?" he whispered as he parted away, Mercedes whining keenly as he did so.

"Uhuh." she mumbled, grasping his dick with a bit more force,wiping the head with her thumb.

Sam gasped at the sudden increase of pressure and the slickness as Mercedes spread the pre cum all around the shaft."Fuck." he swore gently, starting to see spots corner his vision - a sure fire sign that meant he was close. He could feel his balls retract and a warmth spread throughout his body, shuddering in pleasure as he came over his girlfriend's closed fist.

"Wow..." he panted once it was finished, running his hands through his hair and watching the last few spurts dribble messily over Mercedes' fingers.

"Knew you'd like that." Mercedes smiled, grasping some tissue, only for Sam to swipe a finger through the cum, grinning knowingly.

"Sam, what are you-" she was cut off as the blonde lifted her hair and wiped it on her forehead.

"Simba." he whispered, making Mercedes squeak in disgust.

"What the actual fuck?" she whispered shakily, cringing as it began to run down her face and into her eye."I have jizz in my eye. Sam, I has jizz in my eye. And it's stinging! Sam, it's stinging!"

Sam's face fell as he heard that. It was just meant to be a harmless joke that would end with him on the couch for several nights, not land Mercedes in the ER!

"Okay,stay calm, I got this." he calmly instructed as he took a tissue out of the box that was near Mercedes, who by that point had resorted to flapping her hands in disgust, whilst squealing "Get this stuff out, already!"

With one swift move, he wiped the white stuff out of the diva's eye with a tissue, much to her relief.

"Better?" he dared ask after several minutes had passed.

The glare that Mercedes gave him said all he needed to know in regards to the situation that just unfolded.

"Three weeks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! TG101 here and we are free for the summer! Wooh! Until September then we might not be around as much because it's our second year at college which means work work work work in order to get into uni! We've got nothing much going on throughout the summer but hopefully by September we might be able to drive! Our Dad's giving us money in order to go on a driving course which has us driving like 3-4 times a week so that's going to be really fun! And we've just thought of a headcanon whilst watching ParaNorman! We've had this idea before but it's only now that we've thought about it and developed what is this headcanon you may ask? Sugar and Rory are very kinky when it comes to their love life (especially Sugar) and we basically mean BDSM Fifty Shades type of thing with ball gags, collars, whips, the works. But don't worry, they still love each other, even if Rory is understandably more hesitant. They frequently try new things and did try out the whole pee fetish thing once but even Sugar was uncomfortable so they just stick to what they're okay with. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"You forgetting something?" Mercedes questioned, standing in front of the doorway of the apartment in a bridesmaid's dress and clutching a small bouquet of lilac flowers.

Sam pretended to think for several seconds before revealing his verdict."Oh! The Jack Daniels! Thanks 'Ce." he grinned, kissing her cheek as he rushed back into the kitchen."Can't have a wedding without Jack!"

"I was on about your glasses?" she bluntly said, handing them over as soon as he came close enough to her.

"Oh right,them! I - I don't need 'em." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor.

Mercedes let out an annoyed breath through her nose. Sam had needed glasses ever since he was ten and most of the time, he resorted to contacts but since Mc Conaughey had gotten hold of them the day before, he had no choice but to go with his glasses.

"Sam, you look fine with them." she reassured, putting them on his face. "See?"

The blonde reluctantly turned to face the mirror, much to Mercedes' relief. Looking up, he couldn't help but scowl. He guessed he looked good but he never liked to admit that Mercedes was right all along.

"Go on..." Mercedes sang lightly, knowing she won.

"I guess you're right." he muttered with a sigh, allowing his shoulders to sag in defeat.

"Thought so." the diva smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Now come on, let's get this party started."

* * *

In Mercedes' eyes, the wedding was perfect. Sweet and elegant like Quinn but definite indications that Puck had a huge part in organising the whole ceremony which probably explained why she turned up on a Harley Davidson and walked down the aisle to 'Don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith.

As the ceremony came to an end and people were filing out of the church, she managed to give Quinn a hug. "Congratulations!" Mercedes sang, wiping several tears from her eyes, making Quinn laugh. "How'd you feel?"

Quinn laughed again, looking over towards her new husband, who was casually waiting along with some of the guys, who were giving him encouraging pats on the shoulder.

"I don't know. Happy, I guess." she revealed with a small shrug after several moments. "To be honest, it hasn't fully sunken in." she sighed, her face softening as Puck joined them.

"Excuse me ladies, but you haven't seen my wife have you? Blonde, slightly short and did I fail to mention she's also smokin' hot?"

"Only if you've seen my husband." Quinn said in a seductive tone,teasingly hiding the bouquet of flowers behind her back.

"And what does your husband look like?" Puck grinned, playing along.

"He's tall. He's dark. He's extremely handsome and he's an Air Force Major." Quinn purred in the same seductive tone she used moments before.

"I don't know anyone who matches that description but seeing as you're hot, you'll do." he smiled, catching Quinn by surprise with a kiss on the lips."Happy zeroth anniversary,babe."

As Mercedes left them to find Sam, she couldn't help but smile a little. Good for Quinn! And good for Noah as well! They were meant for one another and knew it. As she found her boyfriend who was talking to Artie, she rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a kiss to let him know she was there.

"Hey 'Ce." he mumbled, giving another kiss in return,making her back tingle.

"Mercedes." Artie nodded in acknowledgement before wheeling over to a heavily pregnant Tina who was only two months away from giving birth for the first time.

"How is everyone?" Mercedes asked as Sam linked his arm with hers and led her down the path, pausing at every step.

"They're good! Yeah, everything and everyone is doin' okay. Artie's crapping himself 'bout being a dad, Finn tried to give him advice but as usual, he just made things worse and Rory's nervous about proposing to Sugar." he admitted with a shrug.

"Figures." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Come on, why don't we get going to the reception?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"...damn 'Ced..." Sam slurred as Mercedes slipped a hand past the waistband of his trousers. Okay, so maybe they took advantage of the free bar a bit _too _much but to be perfectly honest, who could blame them? If it was his wedding, Sam would want everyone to have a good time, even if it does mean forking out five hundred dollars so that all the guests could have unlimited drinks.

Pulling him in for a kiss, Mercedes stopped at their motel room, only to find that it was already open but dismissed it with a shrug and the thought that the cleaner was just finishing the last few touches.

"...you act like a bitch, you get treated like a bitch." a voice commanded,with a sharp slap and a muffled yell following seconds later.

"I'm not releasing you until you beg for mercy." the same voice sweetly explained,with a sharp edge to its tone. "Like the dog you are."

Sam entered the room only to yell in surprise and quickly back out but not before a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs smacked him in the face.

"That's what you get for intruding!" the mystery voice screamed in a shrill, yet commanding tone.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Sam's misfortune. Usually she'd be in there trying to get him out of the situation but with him being drunk and not wearing his glasses, he totally brought it on himself.

"What's going on?" she asked after she had finished laughing.

"Who knew Sugar and Rory were into Fifty Shades?" he mumbled, trying to erase the image of Sugar whipping a slightly terrified Rory who was restrained with handcuffs and a ball gag.

Mercedes giggled, dragging Sam by the tie into the disabled toilets. "Well, why don't we try it ourselves?"

Sam shook his head and laughed, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You're a dirty little birdie, aren't you?"

His girlfriend gave an indifferent shrug, slipping her dress off so that it exposed the skin of her shoulder.

"Guess you'll have to find that out for yourself." she purred, shutting the door with a swift kick.

"I like your thinking."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi anyone who reads this! The reason for so many updates is because we have nowt to do so it's the best thing to do! Instead of it being monthly, we should be updating weekly or maybe even twice weekly/ thrice weekly but we can't promise. This chapter is slightly less NSFW than the others but the wardrobe incident is based on something that our friend told Georgia. We're sorry if we haven't written Daniel in the best way, it's what we've guessed so again, sorry for inaccuracy! Um, we can imagine him being on the autistic spectrum but we're not too sure-possibly aspergers? Maybe? I don't know, but he is completely besotted with his Disney Pin collection and they try and plan their Disney trips around the same time as those Disney Pin trading nights and they've been going once a year since Daniel was born, always getting five new pins each time. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

_"Sorry I can't talk on the phone right now but if you leave a message then I can try to get back to-"_

_"Yo, 'sup? You reached the phone of Quinn and Puck. We're kinda busy so if you drop a message or knock extra loud, that'd be appreciated."_

_"Rach, how do I even work this thing?-"_

Will growled in frustration as he chucked the phone in the back seat. Emma was beside him labouring and they had yet to find someone who was willing to take Daniel in for a few nights whilst they were in hospital. He'd been left with the kind elderly couple next door whilst they went the first time but after a few hours of no progression, she got discharged, much to her anxiety.

"I can't find anyone." he admitted as he allowed his head to rest on the steering wheel,making a nearby cat run off in alarm as it beeped. Emma gave a small sigh of sympathy and gently placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." she whispered in a hushed tone."It's going to be okay."

* * *

"...Mercedes, the phone!" Sam repeated from the shower. "Cedes!"

"I'm coming!" Mercedes called, picking up the phone. "Hello ,Mercedes Jones speaking can I ask who's calling?" As the voice on the other end talked, Mercedes nodded in understanding. "Okay...no worries...right, I'll be right over...alright, later Mr Schue!"

"Who was that?" Sam asked, coming up to her as he started to rub his hair with a towel.

"Mr Schue. Emma's gone into labor and they needed someone to look after Daniel so I offered our services." she sweetly explained. "Besides, having a three year old for the weekend won't be a problem will it?" she asked, looking into their messily made bedroom.

Sam picked up a couple of bras and shoved them into Mercedes' underwear drawer. "Nah, shouldn't be as long as he doesn't get a hold of anything he's not meant to."

* * *

"...we can't thank you enough, really."

"Listen,if it weren't okay then we would have said something by now." Mercedes reassured her old teacher,giving him a gentle shove out the door. "Say bye to daddy, Danny!"

"Bye." he whispered, popping the tip of his thumb into his mouth.

Will paused as he could sense his son was nervous - a trait he inherited from Emma."Hey..." he said softly, kneeling down to his level and allowing Danny to rush into his arms."Don't worry,bud. Mommy's gonna be okay,yeah? You know Sam and Mercedes don't you?"

The three year old nodded uncertainly, looking back at Emma for comfort who was in the middle of a contraction. She smiled wanly at him before clutching onto the wall for support.

"Now you have to promise me something. I want you to promise me you're going to be a good boy for Sam and Mercedes. I don't want to hear you've been naughty otherwise I'll take away a pin from your collection." Will warned, momentarily turning serious,knowing how much his son's Disney pin collection meant to him.

"No,daddy! Don't take my pins!" Danny whined, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Then you know what's at stake, then." Will confirmed, kissing his head. "Alright buddy, I'll phone Mercedes and she'll pass me over to you to say goodnight, okay? Bye Danny and don't forget to be good!"

As Will helped Emma to the car, Mercedes picked Danny up, something he usually hated but accepted this time round.

"See you later!" Will called, before driving round the corner and out of sight.

* * *

"...so what's wrong with him?" Sam muttered, glancing over to Daniel, who was methodically setting out his building blocks in terms of colour.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, giving him a small punch on the arm."Nothing's wrong with him! All they know is that he's autistic but they're not sure what or how much he's being affected." she hissed,shuffling over towards the infant.

"Hey there,Daniel!"

The young boy frowned, obviously annoyed at being addressed the wrong way."My name's Danny." he mumbled as he placed another block in the correct order. "Only mommy calls me Daniel."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay Danny, how's about we go get ice cream and go the park for a bit, yeah?"

He contemplated this for several seconds before nodding in agreement."I always have mint choc chip, daddy has smarties in a waffle cone and mommy has ginger snap."

"Okay then,you can have mint choc chip. You need help getting your sneakers on?"

Danny shook his head adamantly, grinning up at her. "Uh-uh, I'm a big boy!"

* * *

"Sam..."Mercedes panted, kissing him deeply and twisting his nipple, making him squeak in surprised pain. "Sam..." she repeated, allowing him to kiss her breast,arching her back in pleasure.

It was eleven at night and Danny had been put to bed three hours previous with the promise of more fun in the morning and waffles for breakfast. They had a call from Will earlier only for him to say that Emma hadn't had the baby yet but was being kept at ease with warm water and gas and air.

Sam flashed his signature wolfish grin and pushed Mercedes onto the bed,all the whilst kissing her neck and unhooking her bra.

It was just when Sam was about to take her bra off when they heard the creak of the door and a chink of light seep through, a shadow standing in the doorway.

"Mercedes, I can't sleep. There's a weird buzzy thing." a voice mumbled, obviously scared.

"Shit." Sam and Mercedes simultaneously whispered, closing their eyes in annoyance. Grabbing her dressing gown, Mercedes got out of bed and padded to the doorway. "Okay, what buzzy thing is it?" she asked, making sure to kneel to his level.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know but it's buzzing..Is it bees?" he asked, suddenly fearful.

"What? No! No honey, it ain't bees." the older woman soothed,hugging him but keeping her distance, understanding he liked to have his space after an earlier incident.

"Come on, let's go see what it is."

* * *

After twenty minutes of reassurance and a spray of monster detergent to "make those nasty monsters go away." Mercedes trudged back to her room and shot a look at Sam.

"Why was my vibrator in the spare room closet?"

Sam immediately put two and two together and buried his face in his hands. "I thought Daniel would never find it there." he muttered, the tips of his ears turning distinctly pink.

"Okay, I understand that but why was it turned on in the first place? That thing runs on batteries."

Sam shrugged, trying to think of a decent explanation other than the truth."I dunno, maybe it's a malfunction?" he finally suggested as he shimmied up to create some space for Mercedes.

"That's not the point, Sam!" she sighed, smiling a little as Sam wrapped an arm around her."It shouldn't of happened in the first place. We'll be lucky if we haven't screwed him up for life."

* * *

_"...I can fix it!"_

Mercedes groaned as she heard the familiar trill of Fix It Felix Junior emit from the television down the hall. Sam must have stuck the film on for Danny as he made the waffles he promised the night before. She groaned again as she saw the clock. Seven am. Why the kid couldn't wait until eight, Mercedes had no idea.

She sighed, putting on her dressing gown and slippers before heading towards the source of the noise. "Good morning Danny, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Ssh! This is the best part!" the three year old commanded, waving his arm at Mercedes,much to her amusement. Several seconds went by before Danny shrieked with laughter at the screen as the sergeant's husband got eaten by a giant bug.

"He got ate by the bug!" he squealed, still giggling.

"Hey,Danny, there's waffles in the kitchen!" Sam called as he started to plate the food up.

Danny pressed the pause button on the controls and raced into the kitchen, only for the phone to ring as he sat down.

"Hello,Mercedes Jones speaking." Mercedes chirped, grabbing the phone from Sam before he had a chance to answer and burn the waffles.

"Hey Mercedes, it's Will." Will spoke tiredly on the other end. He suppressed a yawn before talking again. "Is Danny there? I want to tell him the good news."

"Sure! Danny? It's your dad." she smiled, passing the phone over to Danny, who grabbed it with a messy hand."Hi,daddy!" he crowed, his mouth half full of food.

_"Now Danny,remember what mommy and I said about eating then speaking?"_

"Sorry." he mumbled with his mouth still full, making Will chuckle. _"You done?"_Will asked after several moments.

"Yep!"

_"Atta boy! Now,I've got some good news..."_

Danny gasped in excitement, accidentally placing his hand on the syrup covered waffle."Mommy's had her? Has she, dad?"

_"She sure has! Amelia Hannah! She and mommy are coming home this morning so what's gonna happen is that we're gonna pick you up on the way and if you've been a good boy, then we can see about getting a Happy Meal, that sound good?"_

"Mmhm." the young boy confirmed,nodding enthusiastically.

_"Cool beans! We're not sure when but we'll be there some time this morning. Amelia and mommy just need one last check up, alright?"_

"Okay! Bye daddy!"As he passed back the phone to Mercedes, his face fell. Sam noticed this as Danny pushed away the plate and knelt to his level.

"Hey Danny? What's up?" he asked, feeling awkward as the three year old started to cry.

"M-mommy an' daddy won't love me now they has Amelia." he hiccuped, his voice starting to waver. "A-and they love her more than they love me!"

"What? No! Don't say that! Of course they love you!" Sam reassured as Daniel howled even harder. "N-no th-they don't!"

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked, shuffling over as she put the phone down. "Honestly Samuel, I can't leave you alone for one minute." she sighed, shaking her head, earning an indignant noise from Sam.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested, stepping back to allow Mercedes to get closer to Daniel.

"Did talking to Sam help?" she whispered kindly, smirking as he shook his head, tears still running down his facr. "Thought not. Sam never has been the best at helping. Listen, do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Guess so." Daniel mumbled with a hiccup.

"Well once upon a long time ago back when the dinosaurs roamed, Sam here was expecting a baby brother and he thought that his mommy and daddy would love the baby more than him so he ran away. But only for an hour when he was found at his uncle's backyard in his cousin's tree house. When he ran away, his mommy and daddy were worried sick about him - so worried in fact that they almost left his baby brother at the grocery store."

"Right..."

"Anyway, he learned that if they cared enough to almost leave the baby behind, then they must love him. So you're mom and dad are gonna love both you and the baby equally, okay?"

Danny nodded, wiping his nose on his arm. "I guess so..."

"Also, both your mom and dad are gonna need a lot more help around the house and Amelia needs help,too. I mean, how else is she going to learn how to walk? She doesn't just do it automatically."

"She don't?"

"Not for another year, at least." Mercedes shrugged, her face softening as Daniel turned to hug her, his face enveloped in her bosom.

"Thanks." he mumbled, his voice muffled.

"No problem, honey!"

* * *

"...so he was no problem?" Will asked, glancing over to a now calm Daniel who was interacting with his baby sister with curiosity.

"There were a few tears at bedtime and this morning but other than that, he was great." Mercedes reassured, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Bye Danny!" she called, laughing as she got a coherent wave. "Okay I take that as a bye!"

" Believe me, that's actually a compliment, considering he only addresses people he knows and he knows he like. Again, thanks guys, really appreciate it!"

As the Schuester family went out the door, Mercedes couldn't help but smile and place her head on Sam's shoulder.

"So..." she stated as the car went round the corner.

"When shall we start?"

* * *

**Yes, this is another author's not but it's our story, we can do what we want, it's our story, we can do what we want! Miley Cyrus reference over, now onto what we have to say. We have only realised how much we loved Glee tonight because it aired around the time we got bullied and to be honest, it was the only thing that got us going through the week. After a shit week we always had Glee to look forward to! We were fourteen and in year nine (eighteen now) and we were going through some tough times but we always had Glee. One holiday we talked about nothing else on the way,when we were at the holiday site and all the way back,too. **

**So yeah, we're considering getting back into it again and Georgia's thought of yet another head canon! Basically, when Emma's really in the mood and Will not so much, all she has to do is whisper 'I was feeling done in...couldn't win.' into his ear and boom! Instant boner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Now this chapter is going to be total smut as in something you would read home alone as not to get turned on and embarrass yourself sort of smut. Um,we've decided that Danny is on the autistic spectrum in fact he has aspergers; a condition in which one of the authors (Charlotte) has. Aspergers means she's not that good when it comes to socialising and everything; she says it as it is. What I'm trying to say that in the Divergent realm she would definitely belong to Candor..DEFINITELY! Danny does not like looking people in the eye, not too keen on tight hugs and it is only Emma who can call him Daniel and if anyone else tries to call him that, he lets them know. We headed off to Manchester today (2.7.14) and it was pretty good, I (Georgia) got a bunch of Totoro postcards and everything and Charlotte got a Lord of the Rings Cat hoodie which has Lord of the Cats-the Furlowship of the Ring and it would of been totally better with purrlowship...just saying...Okay, like I said,this chapter is going to be NSFW so yeah! We hope you enjoy! Also, this is based on two stories called 'Merry Christmas,Finn' and 'Merry Christmas, Rachel' by This Chick Named Me and both involve masturbation and recordings so if that's your thing, I'd highly recommend and if not, then I wouldn't recommend. Also, this breaks the record for the shortest chapter in the least amount of time which was about three hours? Yeah, it took about three hours to write this chapter. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Sam sighed as he looked at the background of his phone. It was a picture of him and Mercedes in the park on the last day he was there before he had to go away for six months to do a modelling career in England. It was great,don't get him wrong,but it was nothing like spending time with Mercedes.

They chatted on Skype once a week and every morning and evening they would text one another. But it still wasn't enough. Sam never realised this but he was such a tactile person. He liked to be held, to be touched, to be stroked. He liked someone mussing his hair whilst kissing him at the same time whilst also grinding their hips against his crotch, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

And no one could do that like Mercedes.

After a long day, Mercedes would be the one to make him relax with just one kiss of the lips. If he was having a problem with a photographer, all Mercedes had to do was nibble his ear lightly and the next thing he knew, they'd be making love like they were a couple of high schoolers.

Logging onto his laptop, he grinned as he noticed Mercedes was on line. Usually their conversation would consist of how much they missed each other, Sam complaining about something trivial which was followed by Mercedes rolling her eyes and reassuring him and then they said their final goodbyes. But not this week. This week, Sam had a plan.

The skype phone rang once, rang twice and before he knew it,he saw the familiar face of Mercedes and instantly, the stresses of the week had subsided and instead had been replaced with comfort.

"Hey,Sam!" Mercedes greeted, waving at the blonde on screen.

"Hey, 'Ce." he greeted back, grinning knowingly as she adjusted the camera slightly.

"So,what's been new for you then?" she questioned, giving her partner a strange look as she heard the familiar noise of the zip of his jeans. "Sam?" she asked, her eyes widening as he shuffled off his jeans.

"There's a term I've learned whilst over here." he growled, his voice low with seduction.

"And what might that be?" Mercedes mused, a curious tone to her question. She loved it when he was like this and he knew she loved it, making it better for the both of them.

"The term? Wanking." he sighed, slowly outlining his penis, making Mercedes bite her lip."It's an English term and basically means masturbating."

"Right..."

_Now _she was interested. Sam had her curiosity with the zip but after she heard that, he now had her attention. Groaning lightly, Sam closed his eyes and shuffled his pants off, his half hard dick resting near his stomach.

Mercedes gasped as Sam stroked the head, squeezing and pinching and experimenting everything she did to him but to himself. She was feeling really turned on, her nipples hardening, her panties becoming damper when Sam gave an erotic moan.

Biting her lip yet again, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped a hand through the material of her jeans, feeling surprised at how damp her panties had become over the past minute. Glancing over to the the screen, Mercedes discreetly hit the record button and dared her fingers to go even further than outside than in between garments.

"Oh yes..." Sam growled, seductively glancing at Mercedes who was now tweaking her nipples, one hand down her jeans. Wow did this feel good! Not as good as sex, but definitely good!

He began to squeeze the shaft and the head as he thrusted into his fist, mimicking the way that Mercedes' body would react. "You'd like to ride me all night long, wouldn't you babe?" he whispered, his thrusts becoming faster and with more vigor by the second.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy." Mercedes responded, whimpering as her fingers now hit the sweet spot within her body, momentarily making her see stars. "You would like to fuck me all night as well, creature of the night? Well, I've got a cave that needs exploring. It's deep, it's damp and it's oh, so tight." she whispered, emphasising the last word.

"Once I'm home, we can explore all we want and maybe if you've been a good girl, I may use the back entrance." Sam grinned, meeting his eyes with Mercedes. "Oh 'Cedes...I just miss you." he sighed again, squeezing his balls with his spare hand, his other hand now experimentally twisting along the length, creating even more sensation than there already was.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, Mercedes was already close to orgasm. Her whole body was alight and she needed Sam's touch to cool it down.

"S-Sam?" she squeaked as she started to pant. She imagined he was there igniting her body to flame, kissing her neck, sucking her collarbone,his tongue against her...

Panting more quickly this time, she moaned as she felt a warmth shoot up her body, making her heart race, toes curl and a sound which was distinctly Mercedes come out of her mouth, with Sam coming seconds later.

"So...how was that?" he panted, running a hand through his hair after he had finished, his now limp dick still encased in his fist.

"Not...bad." Mercedes mumbled, placing the tip of one of her fingers into her mouth, making Sam look at her questioningly but only getting a shrug in response.

"Same time next week?" Sam asked as he started to wipe up the mess he had made.

Mercedes merely smiled, waiting several moments before finally giving a response.

"Go on, then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Now this chapter is one of three chapters which we call the 'incidents' chapters, those being the babysitting incident, the chilli incident and the doughnut incident. For the doughnut incident, it is so elusive and so secretive that even we have no idea what went down, the only thing that has been confirmed from both Sam and Mercedes is that it involved a doughnut. Nothing else has been said about it. Another thing that's been going on at the moment is that I (Charlotte) have requested a commission from the supermegafoxyawesomehot Jacki, or as she's known on Tumblr, Muchacha11! Yeah, I paid eleven quid and it's of Finn and Megan and it's so cute and everything! As you may know by now, Daniel does have Asperger's and a lot of the traits are based on my own experiences. Him stating he's not hungry when in the midst of a meltdown, getting his words confused and repeating them, the meltdown knocking him out after he's calmed down, that sorta stuff. The next chapter is about half written already and is indeed the Christmas chapter so that should be good! Also, who likes the idea of there being a Halloween chapter where Sam and Mercedes end up chaperoning the Halloween party at the school? For some reason, I can imagine Daniel going as Bilbo Baggins and he ends up drinking at least half the punch and gets a major sugar rush,only to crash out under a table when it's time for Will and Emma to pick him up. Also, just to clarify, Daniel is not a main character but he will be popping up in future chapters. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...you have a good night,now." the policeman offered, tipping his hat to Sam and Mercedes before exiting the apartment, warily stepping around Mc Conaughey as he did so.

As soon as the door closed, Sam let out a long sigh of relief, sliding his back against the door, causing a yelp of surprise from Mc Conaughey, who bore the brunt of his weight.

"Thank God that's over." the blonde mumbled, shifting his weight so that the Jack Russel could wriggle free. They had just spent the best part of an hour explaining to the police that no,they weren't hurting each other and yes, they were just getting a bit frisky.

"Tell me about it." Mercedes muttered dryly, padding over to the spare bedroom where Daniel had locked himself as soon as the police knocked on the door.

"Danny? You okay,sweetie?" she called, lightly knocking on the door. "Danny? It wasn't your fault honestly! You did the right thing!"

Daniel couldn't understand where he went wrong. He always got taught that if someone was hurting someone else, then he should call 911 and that's exactly what he did. So if he did that, then why were Sam and Mercedes in their underwear? And why was Mercedes begging Sam to stop when she loved him like mommy and daddy loved each other? These things seriously confused him and made him feel not hungry.

Sniffling, he unlocked the door, crying again as Mercedes picked him up, not caring about personal space.

"Hey, it's okay." she soothed, gently rocking him as he cried into her shoulder.

"S-sorry...C- Cedes!" he cried, his tense body relaxing slightly as she began to rub his back. He absolutely hated physical contact with anyone unless he fully trusted them and for Mercedes to get this far in a matter of months was a seriously big achievement.

"I know you are hon, we've already established that. You shouldn't worry about it, okay? It was an honest mistake and nobody was at fault."

"I - I was - was just goin' with what I learnt." Daniel whispered, stringing his sentences together more easily, a sign Mercedes learnt that he was starting to calm down.

Mercedes mentally groaned. Of course he did. This was Daniel; he took things literally. If someone said that he let the cat out of the bag he would argue back saying there was no cat in his backpack because his mom had OCD and his dad was allergic to their fur. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was just the way he was and whilst she was patient and understanding, she would frequently question to herself how Will and Emma managed.

"Okay, and you did good. Why don't we forget about this and have some warm milk? Felix can join us as well." she sang, referring to Daniel's Fix it Felix plush he got for his third birthday.

The five year old sniffed into her jumper again before looking up at Mercedes with his big hazel eyes,which were still glassy with tears.

"M'kay." he mumbled as he began to nibble the tip of his thumb, something he always did to calm himself down."I'm...I'm not hungry." he declared as Mercedes carried him to the kitchen area of the apartment.

"I know that but I also know that you have warm milk after a meltdown to help sleep it off."

"No I don't!" Daniel protested sleepily, hitting the plush against her leg. "I'm not sleepy!"

"Yes you are." the older woman insisted as she put him down,before kneeling to his level and gently turning his face towards her, earning another cry of protest. That was when Mercedes knew she went too far and if she did it again, she would suffer the consequences, usually in the form of a bite.

"Right, what we're going to do is - please look at my nose so that I know you're listening."

Daniel reluctantly obeyed,still unhappy and uncomfortable with the whole situation. But he had Felix, which made things a bit more bearable.

"We're going to have some warm milk and read a chapter of the Phantom Tollbooth. Then I would like...look at my nose please...you and Felix to go to sleep and then we can watch Wreck It Ralph in the morning. You think you can do that?" Mercedes asked kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Guess so." he mumbled, wiping his nose with his sleeve, making Mercedes cringe slightly.

"No,sweetie, don't do that." she muttered, cringing even more as he took the sleeve away from his face,making a trail of snot lead from his nose.

"Sorry." he apologised yet again, his eyes beginning to flutter. To be honest, Mercedes couldn't blame him. It was eleven at night, three hours past his usual bedtime and to top it off, he'd had a major meltdown which, given the experiences at Kindergarten, always knocked him out eventually.

"Daniel bud,there's no need to say sorry, you've already done that." Sam yawned, coming up to the duo with a couple of small mugs full of warm milk. "Here. I know how much you like it." he offered, handing one over to the young child, who nodded appreciatively.

"That good enough for you?" Mercedes asked taking a sip of her own drink.

"Mmhm." Daniel responded, hiccuping slightly,causing him to cough a little. Sam patted his back, still making sure he was okay. Once Daniel had recovered, he wiped his mouth on Felix's hat.

Before Mercedes could correct him, Sam gave her a look which she translated as 'leave him to it'. The more milk he drank, the sleepier Daniel became and before he knew it, his chin was resting on his chest and he was fighting to stay awake.

"Okay then, _now_ it's time for sleep." Mercedes explained gently, leading him to the spare bedroom where he would always sleep.

Daniel grunted tiredly as he climbed onto the couch and buried himself into the blanket, still clutching onto Felix."Night...'Cedes..." was all he could muster before his tiredness got the better of him.

"Night Daniel." she responded back, kissing him on the forehead.

"'s Danny."

"Okay then, night Danny."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, what's been happening? Erm, nothing much for us 'cept we have two driving lessons this week (tomorrow and Thursday) and I am waiting for a drawing to come in the post! The drawing in question is a comission from Muchacha11 and it's of Finn and Megan and it's so cute and everything! Thi****s chapter is based on a number of things and one of the main inspirations is a programme called 'Don't Tell The** **Bride' and to be honest, the best parts are when there's an old friend/family member that can't make it and the groom pays for them and it's just so nice and sweet and stuff! Also, we promise that the next chapter is the nitty gritty smut fest you've come to know and love with this story! It ain't called 'S&amp;M' for nothing! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...I'm so sorry,boo." Kurt apologised, trying his best to sound as sympathetic as possible.

_"Don't worry Kurt, it's not your fault."_ Mercedes sighed at the other end. It really wasn't his fault it was just...she really wanted him at the wedding. As in REALLY wanted him at the wedding! He was taking on the role of 'the lord of honour' along with Tina and Quinn who were bridesmaids.

The story Kurt had given was that Blaine was struck down with a severe case of food poisoning and was unable to keep anything down which led him to being dehydrated and having to go to hospital to be put on a drip for the next few days.

But in actual fact he and Blaine were at Finn and Rachel's house for the week and the plan was he would surprise her at the dress shop with his own custom design when she went to pay for it and pick it up that afternoon.

"Hey." the countertenor softly murmured, feeling slightly guilty that he had to put his best friend this ordeal. "I'll make it up to you,okay? Just name any Broadway show that you want to see and I'll see what I can do."

Mercedes let out another sigh, smiling at his attempts to make the situation more bearable. "Thanks Kurt." she mumbled,sniffing. She began to smile as she realised what this meant. "What about The Book Of Mormon?"

Kurt gave a gasp of mock horror. "Mercedes Patricia Jones, I'm surprised at you! Alright, if that's what you want, that's gonna be a gift from the Blaine and I. Speaking of Blaine, I need to go, he's having a blood test soon and he hates needles."

"Okay." she nodded, feeling slightly better than she was ten minutes before. She knew it wasn't Kurt or Blaine's fault and those things just happened. If it was anyone's fault, then it was probably Blaine's bat shit insane sister who was insistent on calling him 'Babbie'

* * *

Kurt exhaled and relaxed his body as he spotted a familiar looking Fiat 500 pull into the parking lot. From what Quinn told him, she was going to distract Mercedes with a trip to Starbucks which gave him the chance to get to the shop and get everything organised.

"Okay,Kurt, just breathe...you can do this." he declared to himself, laughing a little as he noticed Blaine trying on a tiara and grinning. "Hey Kurt, what d'you think?" he asked, turning round to face his husband.

"Beautiful as always." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine on the lips, only for his face to fall seconds later."The dress is here isn't it?" he asked the assistant who nodded in response.

"No need to worry, it's here and has been since yesterday with special orders to keep it under lock and key. Oh, best get ready, they're coming." she noted, seeing Quinn and Mercedes emerge from the coffee shop across the street.

"...I just miss him, Q."

"I know." Quinn sympathised, giving a sideways glance to the shop assistant, who smiled in response and gave a small thumbs up."Hi,Mercedes! You here to pick up the dress?" she asked, coming up to the duo.

"Sure am." Mercedes murmured, an excited edge to her voice. This was it. All these months of planning and now it finally seemed real.

The shop assistant who introduced herself as Mandy put a blindfold over Mercedes' eyes. "That way, no one is upset if it's wrong." she explained, tying it up at the back.

"Okay..." the diva mumbled uncertainly, frowning at her logic. Surely that can't be right,right?

After several minutes of shuffling about, rustling and zipping, she was given the go ahead to remove the blindfold, which she did with shaking fingers. She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. Hang on a sec, this wasn't her dress...

"Boo." Kurt said softly, coming up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Mercedes screamed as she saw who it was, turning around and seeing her best friend. Realising this, she hugged him tight and burst into tears.

"Holy shit,Kurt!" was all she could muster into his shoulder through her tears. "I take it you like the dress?" he mused, lightly rubbing Mercedes' back as to preserve the fabric.

Mercedes laughed, nodding. "Uhuh...it's gorgeous! she whispered, admiring the dress. It was beautiful admittedly, even more so than she would of thought.

"I should think so, I designed it myself."At that statement, Mercedes quickly spun around, her eyes wide. "Hold up there white boy, _you_ designed this?"

Kurt shrugged indifferently "Isabelle helped. I had to create a piece for a project so I though why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Mercedes nodded, admiring herself in the mirror. It was white A line dress with a sweetheart front that was studded with jewels the on bodice. Along the bottom, it had a ruffled pattern and the looked was topped off with a lace train and tiara.

"So." Blaine announced, clapping his hands and rubbing them. "Who's ready to get married?"

* * *

_3 days later_

"You okay?" Solomon whispered, rubbing the back of his daughter's hand with his calloused thumb.

"No." Mercedes admitted with a shaky laugh. She had every right to be nervous! In just over an hour, she'd no longer be Mercedes Jones and instead would be Mercedes Evans. "I...am...terrified. Were you scared at your wedding, daddy?"

Solomon nodded and let out a breath. "Yeah I was scared...terrified even! I actually considered ditching your mother at the altar I was that scared. But do you know what made me stay? Seeing your mother in that dress and knowing that a half hour later, we'll be stuck with one another for the rest of our lives and I figured if there was anyone I'd be stuck with for the rest of my life, it'd be her. Plus she'd kill me if I left her as it took ages to squeeze into her dress as she was pregnant with your brother at the time."

"Mm." Mercedes nodded, having heard the story of how Solomon got Dianne pregnant which didn't impress her father and resulted in a shotgun wedding when they were only twenty two.

They were interrupted by a small knock on the door, with Kurt's head poking round seconds later, his smile widening as he saw his best friend.

"You ready, 'Ce?" he asked, feeling tears spring into his eyes.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

Sam was hopping from one foot to the other, trying to keep his nerves to an absolute minimum. He had pre-wedding nerves the night before and had spent all night worrying about whether he was good enough for her.

It also didn't help that Puck decided to "help him loosen up a little" by giving him a couple of shots of Jack Daniels and now he was buzzing. He looked back at his best man, Blaine who gave him a thumbs up and a pat on the back.

Suddenly the organ began to play the familiar tune of the wedding march, the guests had stood up and the door leading to the back of the church had opened. It was very important to Mercedes they have the wedding in a church, specifically the church where she had attended for most of her life as that's where her parents got married, where she was christened and where her Nana and Grampa were buried.

"Wow..." he heard Blaine breath, before leaning towards him. "You are one lucky bastard." he whispered,making Sam chuckle a little.

"I know." he responded, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her properly for the first time that day. He knew it was going to be an emotional day but what he didn't expect was for tears to pool in his eyes, his hand move to his mouth and a small squeak to emit from his throat.

"Make sure you look after her." Solomon muttered as he unlinked his arm from his daughter's when they reached the end of the aisle.

"Yes'sir." Sam mumbled, giving a small nod of respect. The first time they met, Mercedes had her hand down Sam's pants and after hearing Solomon was a dab hand with a shotgun, he was right to be wary.

Mercedes rushed forwards a little, allowing herself to be embraced by the love of her life. "Hey." the blonde southerner grinned as they pulled apart to their respective places.

"Hey,yourself." she smiled, blushing as Sam's mouth opened as he looked at her again. He knew this was a cliche but she looked even more beautiful close up.

"Please be seated." the pastor announced as he stepped up to the podium and adjusted his glasses,before clearing his throat and glancing at Sam knowingly. "Mawwiage. Mawwiage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawwiage,that bwessed awangement,that dweam wifin a dweam..."

Mercedes couldn't help but shake with silent laughter. Who the fuck organised this? "You're welcome." Sam whispered, making her stare at him in disbelief.

"How did you..."

"Slipped the pastor a fifty."

"Oh God.." she laughed, tears pooling in her eyes. "Have you got anything else planned whilst I'm here?"

"This." Sam grinned, motioning towards the door as it opened. Mercedes gasped as she saw the familiar half crazed Jack Russel with a torn ear at the end of the aisle, wearing a bow tie and two rings attached to the collar. Sam whistled and produced some treats from his pocket. Mc Conaughey instantly noticed them and ran towards the duo, but not before stopping to pee against one of the pews, much to the amusement of Daniel, who was quickly shushed by Emma.

"But mommy, he peed!" came the protest that was near the back.

Mercedes laughed again at the response, her eyes heading back to Sam. "Are you ready to say the vows?" Pastor Woodroof asked, motioning to Sam.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked, a ripple of laughter coming from the guests.

"Okay then. Sam, do you take Mercedes..."

* * *

"Please put your hands together for the new Mr and Mrs Evans!" Puck announced, slurring his words ever so slightly. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober either, he just had one too many Jack Daniels, is all.

Entering the reception venue, Sam was sure to give Mercedes a kiss on the lips. As they sat down,there was another round of applause. Resting her head on Sam's shoulder, Mercedes interlocked her hand with his, her fingers brushing against the wedding band.

Wow...she was married! To Sam! She was no longer Miss Mercedes Patricia Jones but was now Mrs Mercedes Patricia Evans. It felt...good...complete...natural. Sighing,her heart fluttered as her eyes met her husband's.

"You alright?" he whispered in her ear, watching Daniel chase Megan Hummel around, much to her disgust.

"Yeah. You?" she whispered back, waving her fingers at Kurt who joined Quinn and Tina in the bridesmaids section.

"Never been better." Sam grinned, as he gave a nod of acknowledgement to various people as they placed gifts on the table. "And this time, I ain't pissing 'bout."

Mercedes' head whipped around and gave him the death glare. "You'd better not." she demanded, feeling herself getting tense.

As soon as he said that, Sam knew that was the wrong thing to say and was instantly remorseful. "Sorry 'bout that?" he asked hopefully, getting an eyeroll and a kiss on the cheek in response.

"You are so lucky you're adorkable, you know that?"

"I know I am."

* * *

"Can everyone gather to the dance floor where Mrs and Mr Evans are going to have their first dance? That's everyone to the dance floor."

As soon as all the guests made their way to the dance floor, Sam bowed low as the first opening notes of 'So Close' began to play on the loudspeakers.

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm, and the music's playing for only two..."_ the music crooned, instantly relaxing Mercedes so that she was like putty in Sam's arms.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Sam murmured into her hair, one hand protectively on her back. Mercedes loved the way Sam's touch made her feel. Every time he touched her, she could feel the whole world melt away and the only people that mattered were her and Sam.

_"...all that I wanted to hold you, so close..."_

As the song progressed, Sam began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, nibbling the tip every few seconds.

"Save that for tonight." Mercedes whispered seductively, making Sam gasp inwardly and a pressure to gather in his pants. "Ah,ah,ah, I don't think so." she sang, pressing her body against his. "You're not getting any of this until tonight."

Sam whimpered keenly but understood. After all, what's a few hours of waiting got against a whole night of sex?

Ducking his head, his eyes flashed knowingly as he responded with three simple words.

"As you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there guys! Georgia and Charlotte here also known as TG101! We're in our second week of our holidays and we are bored :c I (Georgia) could have gone to two parties this week but due to circumstances I can't. We've also got out five year old second cousin around for the weekend and when he comes round it's "Georgia and Charlotte will play with you!" not "Your older brother will play!" -.-" Yeah it's the same old story.. Anywho, this is probably my favourite chapter! It's just...fucking amazing smut and most of it was written by Charlotte. We also have venus fly traps called Frankie Valley and the Seven Seasons and Audrey II Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"So..." Sam growled, his voice husky and his green eyes turning emerald with lust. "What do newly married couples do on the first night of their honeymoon?"

"I don't Mr Evans." Mercedes mused, her voice equally seductive to match Sam's tone. Sam chuckled low in his throat, nipping Mercedes' ear. Mercedes felt herself shiver in excitement and her panties become slightly wet as Sam moved to her neck, his tongue running along the area.

"I'll tell you what they do." he drawled as he hooked his thumbs around the waistband of her panties, grinning as he realised it was lace. "Or, why don't I show you instead?"

"I don't think my husband would appreciate that." the diva responded, smugly raising a single eyebrow. "Besides, I've been a bad girl." she whispered, squeezing Sam's balls through the material of his boxers, making him squeak with a shuddering breath. "And I always thought..." she whispered with a shrug, casting a sultry glance. "Bad girls need to be punished."

"Well, do you want to tell me how bad you've been? Or am I going to have to get it out of you?" he whispered, giving Mercedes' ass a sharp spank. She gasped as a ripple of pleasure coursed through her body. Okay,that was new. Admittedly, she had never really been one for the whole Fifty Shades schtick but something about the way it was done made her want more.

"Oh,so you like that, huh? You do realise that only kinky little sluts like yourself like that kinda thing?" Sam breathed, raising a daring eyebrow as he manipulated his wife so that her back was facing him."Kneel." he commanded, snapping his fingers and pointing to the bed.

"Anything you want, Mr Evans." she purred, kneeling, making sure that Sam got a view of her entrance. Sam could feel himself getting hard and gulped. Slowly, he peeled back her Victoria Secrets panties, inhaling the scent that was distinctly her. He could smell it when she had it on but now that the offending items were off, it was stronger than ever.

"Good girl." he praised calmly, reaching underneath for the bundle of nerves that he knew drove her wild. As he brushed his thumb against it, Mercedes whimpered softly, only to receive yet another slap on the ass.

"Be quiet!" Sam ordered, his tone harsh as he suddenly pulled his hand away, making her whip her head around, much to Sam's pretend annoyance. "Did I tell you to turn around,slut?" he hissed in her ear, making her shudder. She didn't know where this new Sam came from but she liked it.

Sam spanked her again before snaking his hands up her back and onto her bra. Within a matter of seconds, the clasp was undone and he pulled it away, marveling the way her breasts dropped with the gravity. Grinning, he tentatively reached under yet again but instead of aiming for her clit, he gently grasped a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it in between them and making it pebble underneath his touch.

"Oh...oh..." Mercedes sighed, her breath wavering slightly as she got more aroused.

"Just relax." Sam reassured, momentarily softening as he sensed her discomfort. He had wanted to try this for a while but could never find a right time to do so until now. "Trust me..."

As he took his finger out, Mercedes winced as it left the ring of muscle and shuffled about slightly. "Ow." she whispered, feeling momentarily sick.

"Mercedes?" the blonde asked as he placed his face inches away from her ear, sounding concerned. "You okay babe? I-I can always stop if you want?"

"Please." she mumbled shakily, gulping as she could feel herself getting nervous, a habit that she had ever since she was younger. As she calmed down, she allowed herself to be flipped over so that Sam was now lying on top, his erection resting on her stomach. Even though she lost count at the number of times they'd had sex, she was constantly surprised at how well endowed he was.

"Okay, then." he muttered, placing a strong hand on her back. He grinned, lightly biting her neck, increasing the pressure with every passing second. Just as he felt as though he was about to draw blood if he wasn't careful, he began to suck the skin, running his tongue along it as he did so. If that wasn't enough, he began to hum as well, making vibrations travel down her neck and spine.

"M-more." Mercedes sighed, moaning softly, her breath sharpening as a hand traveled onto her right breast. "I...love...you...so...fucking much." she gasped, her back arching as Sam's fingers began to massage her most intimate area, his thumb resting on her clit, his fingers inside her body and his palm massaging the skin surrounding her vagina.

Sam grinned. She was so fucking wet and he fucking loved it. Increasing the pressure, he began to trail light kisses all down her body, stopping as he reached where his hand was. If there was one thing he knew about Mercedes, it was that his next move drove her wild, which was the reason he only saved it for special occasions.

"Sam, what are you..." she asked warily, biting her lip with trepidation.

"What did I say about keeping quiet?" he questioned sweetly, raising an eyebrow. Man, did it feel good to talk to her that way! Slowly, he flicked his tongue against her clit, making her give a guttural groan. Still grinning, he began to kiss more deeply, sucking the bud and entering a finger. Okay, now Mercedes was close; the panting, the whimpering sounds that she made, the way her muscles contracted around his finger, she was positively mewling by this stage.

"Sam...Sam...I-I.."

"I don't think so. A whore like you doesn't choose when to cum, I choose when you can cum." Sam growled, taking his finger out and pinching the swollen bud in between her legs. Mercedes gave a shuddering breath, her legs shaking. She was close, she was so close. She knew it, Sam knew it and that's why he wouldn't let her orgasm.

"Sam...I'm begging you...please just let me cum." she gasped, feeling a little relief between her legs as the blonde let go ever so slightly.

"I don't know, 'Cedes. I mean, what have you done to deserve the opportunity?" the blonde mused, interlocking his eyes with hers, an indication that he was totally serious, still twiddling her clit in between his fingers.

"I- I don't know...I dunno." Mercedes babbled, her breath now coming in short pants as she felt her orgasm build, causing her to clench her toes and squirm. Seconds later, she couldn't take it anymore and allowed her body to be taken over by the warmth that was radiating from her pussy.

"Sam...Sam...Sam..." she moaned freely, grinding her pelvis against Sam's erection. All she wanted to do now was for him to fuck her long and hard enough so that she wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

"You really _have_ been naughty, haven't you? I didn't tell you to cum, did I?" Sam shook his head, his voice coming out as a growl from his throat.

"Uhuh." the older woman panted, moaning as she felt the sting of hand on skin as Sam applied yet another slap.

"Thought not." he shrugged, manipulating her into a new position so that she was now kneeling on all fours and facing away from him for the second time that night. Sam couldn't help but sigh and breathe in the distinctive scent of Mercedes and sex as he dared to get closer. He knew this angle of Mercedes all too well; the way her walls curved upwards, the perfect spot to place his hands when straddling her, he knew it all.

As he straddled her and pressed his manhood against her entrance, Mercedes keened at his touch. Both knew what the other wanted and they were so close to giving it to each other.

Groaning lightly, Sam gently entered her body, slowly filling every crevice until she was full."Fuck,Mercy." he breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure. He loved the way she felt against his dick and no pillow or fake pussy could ever replicate that. He knew exactly what Mercedes loved and he was planning to give her the best night of her life.

Mercedes hummed in pleasure as she felt his dick leave, before slamming into her body seconds later, taking her breath away.

"You're so tight." Sam remarked, digging his thumbs into the skin of her hip. "Don't worry babe, we'll fix that and soon you'll be begging for mercy." he added lightly as he rolled his hips upwards.

"And what if I don't?" the diva challenged as she turned her head around.

"Then I'll tell everyone you're a kinky slut who likes to obey my every command." Sam grunted as he thrusted again, Mercedes giving a little scream. "Fuck!" she moaned, feeling her heart beat wildly. She liked to be soft and gentle when it came to sex as much as the next person but put in the right mood and environment, then a completely different side would be seen where she would like to be touched and sucked and bitten and completely be under Sam's control.

After several minutes had passed, Sam begin to notice that his mind was beginning to cloud over as he was building up to his orgasm. At this point, both he and Mercedes were at the same point where they were close to coming but didn't want to admit it to the other.

"Sammy,baby...I'm close." Mercedes finally admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Her new husband merely grinned, silently marveling at how much she had managed to endure. If he was Mercedes, he would have given up when he brushed his thumb on her clit. "I can fix that."


	12. Chapter 12

**All together now! The** **internet is for porn, the internet is for porn, just grab your dick and double click for porn, porn, porn! Yes, it is the inevitable porn chapter and is based on 'Caught Red Handed' by TheNarcoticofSerendipity and as you may have figured out, yes we have a liking for that kinda smut but hey, everyone likes different shit, right? So, what's been happening in the 19 days where we haven't updated? Well, Georgia's had a tattoo (inspired by 'Up'), we've seen the new Planet of the Apes film, we went for coffee today with an old helper from secondary and we went to the Heckington show which is the largest village show in England! Over the next few weeks,we've got driving,parties and Yorkshire from the 22nd until the 29th of August! Yeah, should be fun! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Mercedes? You home,babe?" Sam called, chucking his keys on the counter as well as a few treats in Mc Conaughey's direction. No response. Which to Sam, only meant one thing.

It wasn't a secret that he enjoyed porn; he was a guy, what was he supposed to do? but at the same time, it wasn't something that Sam would be comfortable with sharing. Mercedes already knew that he liked it and she'd be lying if she said she hated all porn. It turned her on and besides, most of the guys in the videos were _smokin' _hot, with the odd exception.

Grinning, he went to his study and sat down in the leather computer chair, grabbing the half empty bottle of lube with one hand and switching on his laptop with the other. Once he was ready, he quickly shuffled off his jeans and hummed impatiently as the laptop loaded up. This was the first time in a while he had this opportunity and he was intending not to waste one second. Smiling to himself, he opened up the internet as soon as everything had loaded and typed in what he was looking for. Several moments passed before the video appeared on screen, as well as various adverts, the majority of them claiming that there were fuck buddies available right next door.

"Fuck off." he muttered, clicking the adverts away. If there was one thing that pissed him off about these sites it's that there were far too many adverts for his liking. As the video started, Sam stroked his length, hissing at the coolness of the lube. He always forgot how cold that stuff was. Grumbling to himself, he warmed the substance in between his fingers, shuddering in pleasure at the soft squelching that always reminded him of Mercedes.

Everything about Mercedes turned him on - the slightest curves of her body, the way her breasts would bounce when she was riding his dick, the contact her eyes would make with his when she was sucking him off, even the way she walked turned him on to the nth degree and she knew it, always swaying her hips that little bit extra when he was around.

"Yeah, baby..." the blonde breathed, pumping loosely, his erection steadily extending beyond his fist. "You like that, don't you? How's about I fuck you all night long, you little slut? See how you like it for a change. I'd like to fuck your sweet little pussy until you can't walk."

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she punched in the number to the apartment building. She had one of those 'what can go wrong will go wrong' days which ended with one of her pupils being sent en route to the emergency room after smacking their head on the asphalt. To be honest, all she wanted to do was have a warm bath, a glass of wine and relax with a nice book but knowing her luck, it wouldn't be possible.

"Sam?" she called out as she shuffled her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the hook next to the door."Sammy babe?" As she headed towards the study, her eyes opened wide as she realised what he was doing.

He was watching porn. On one hand, this made her slightly uncomfortable but if she had a go at him then she'd be a hypocrite seeing as how she did exactly the same thing from time to time when his shift at the radio station was late. But on the other, the mental image she had already gathered seriously turned her on and with a dick the size of Sam's, it was hardly surprising it had that affect on her.

Smirking slightly,she took off her shirt, and fiddled with her bra to emphasise the swell of her breasts. Once she was satisfied, she padded to Sam's study and leaned on the door frame, waiting for her shadow to gain Sam's attention.

* * *

Sam hadn't even noticed his girlfriend come in and was now in a world of his own, his eyes focused on the screen. He could already feel his orgasm getting closer with each stroke and he vaguely registered that he needed more lube,despite pre cum already coating the tip.

Looking away from the screen to find the lube, he realised Mercedes was there. Quickly standing up with his erection resting on his stomach, he blushed as he realised the video was still playing and the woman on screen was in the midst of the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"Um..." he mumbled, hastily pressing the space bar to pause the video.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the older woman mused sweetly, lightly pushing Sam back down in his seat, making him gulp nervously.

"It - it's not what it looks like." he stammered, gasping as Mercedes climbed on top so that his length was pressing eagerly against her panties. "Oh...oh God."

"You like that?" she whispered, blowing on the tip of his ear.

"Y - yes." Sam stammered again, nodding furiously. What sort of sick question was that? Of course he liked that! If he hadn't then he would have said something by now!

"Good." Mercedes purred as she placed her hands on Sam's shoulders for balance and ground against his crotch.

Sensing where this was heading, Sam reached for the lever which lowered the seat down so that he was now laying down and Mercedes was on top of him. "I love you." he breathed as his lips crashing against hers, his hands fiddling for her panties. After several moments of shuffling about and moaning as their tongues gained entry into each other's mouths, Sam finally managed to get the offending items off, before tossing them to one side.

He was about to reach for a condom in the drawer when Mercedes gently touched his arm, making him glance her way. "Don't." she whispered softly, the tone soft yet demanding every single ounce of his attention.

The blonde nodded uncertainly as he silently prayed to Grilled Cheesus that he didn't knock Mercedes up or do anything that would fuck up both their lives forever. "I'm on the pill." Mercedes said bluntly, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Right...cool." he grinned, giving a shaky laugh, which quickly turned into a shaky moan as his girlfriend lowered herself down onto his dick. "Ho..ly...fuck" he sighed, shivering as she adjusted herself so that they were both comfortable. He was thankful he splashed out on an expensive chair that could hold their weight.

"Mmm...fuck Sammy." Mercedes breathed, her breath hitching as she began to ride his dick, her hips quickening in pace with every passing second. "I'd - I'd ride this two legged pony all around the corral." she mumbled to herself, tweaking her nipple through the material of her bra with one hand and maintaining her balance with the other.

Smiling devilishly, Mercedes freed her breasts from their confines, letting gravity do the work that amazed Sam so much. As she gained rhythm, they bounced even more, much to Sam's pleasure.

"You like...big boy?" she teased, groaning a little as she felt herself clamp down on Sam's manhood.

"Uhuh." Sam murmured, his breath wavering slightly as his dick twitched inside her body, hitting one of the walls within, making Mercedes groan again, her eyes rolling upwards as he rolled his hips upwards.

Despite not even going at it for five minutes, both were already close, with each one just waiting for the other to cum.

"Oh...oh...oh..." Mercedes mewled, her breath deepening as she felt the muscles contract around Sam's length, her body igniting with pleasure as she climaxed.

As she came down from her high, Sam looked up at her whilst panting heavily, having just came himself seconds earlier.

"So..." he panted, running a hand through his now sweat streaked hair, his face,nose and lips shiny with perspiration.

"Is porn still bad?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Georgia and Charlotte here once again! Erm, we are now more than halfway through our summer and to be honest, we haven't done anything that exciting. I mean, yeah, we've done stuff but in terms of travelling, aside from that day trip to Manchester in the second week,we've done nowt. Anything that's been done has been in Lincolnshire. One thing I'd (Charlotte) like to say is that I now have a tattoo! It's a blue snowflake and has 'Let it go' underneath it and it's on the inside of my left wrist. Hurt like a mother but I think it was worth the twenty five quid :3 Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mercedes asked warily, gently bouncing on the exercise ball whilst Sam logged off the computer. "Sex is what got us in this situation in the first place."

"Trust me babe it's gonna work. It worked for Stacey and Stevie." he mumbled, spinning the chair with his foot so that he was facing her. "I love you and I love this baby but I bet you're tired of her in your stomach aren't you?"

"Yeah." the diva admitted, smiling fondly as she felt it stir beneath the skin of her abdomen. "Guess this little miss just don't wanna move."

"So,that's where the sex comes in. We've tried everything else and you know what Chelsea said. If contractions don't start by Thursday then you need to go in to be induced."

"Hell to the naw Samuel, you know what I think of that." she warned,holding her arms out for Sam to help her up. "Nu-uh I do NOT want my baby to come out like a weird mutant child!"

"But babe, I'm one half of her DNA, of course she's going to be weird. She'll also be gorgeous. Beautiful. Talented. Smart. And wrapped around my finger." Sam murmured, kissing her stomach with each word. After several moments, Sam slowly lowered his pregnant wife onto the bed, putting his hands underneath her shirt to feel her swollen breasts.

"Sammy...no." Mercedes mumbled, fighting the urge not to give into his charms but finding it increasingly difficult to do so. She found it seriously ironic that the one thing her body wanted was the reason she was like this in the first place and the only way to get her back to normal was to let herself give into those desires.

Sam straddled her, taking off her shirt and maternity bra, her breasts bigger than ever. Mercedes had always been a big girl and now pregnancy had made her three bra sizes bigger than what she was. Not that Sam was complaining or anything.

"Fuck..." she breathed, moaning slightly, as Sam began to press his nose in between her boobs, blowing cool air on the nipples. Her breasts had been aching for a while and it seemed now whenever she heard a baby crying, her boobs would leak milk. She got told it was normal but it still grossed her out whenever it happened. Sometimes they would leak out of nowhere and she'd be left in the line at the grocery store with gross, leaky boobs.

"You like that?" Sam asked, his desire pressing against the material of his boxer shorts.

"Minute." Mercedes muttered as she adjusted her position so that she was on her hands and knees facing away from her husband. Over the past few months, intimacy had been near on impossible because of her belly but after talking with Quinn about it, she learned that they only needed to change their position and they were good to go.

Sam nodded in understanding. Ever since Mercedes revealed the news nine months before, her and the baby's comfort had been his top priority; even going as far as to sleep on the couch do that Mercedes could have the room that she needed.

"Need help?" Sam asked, noticing that his wife's body was already beginning to tremble and could potentially give way at any second.

Mercedes nodded, breathing through her nose as she sat herself back up. She felt super horny but uncomfortable due to her size but also wanted – no, _needed _her husband's touch. Sam was the only person who knew where she liked touching; unlike Shane who only cared whether or not he got some boob. Sam would be the type of guy who would bring home random gifts; from the first season of Game of Thrones to a bottle of Jack Daniels. Admittedly, the majority of the gifts he bought benefited him more than her but she still appreciated the effort.

"Okay then." he murmured, his strong hands adjusting several pillows before turning his attention to the woman he loved. "There you are, m'lady." He grinned with a low bow, making Mercedes shake her head – he was such a goofball at times.

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled, enveloping him in a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her teeth nibbling the top of his lip.

Sam sucked in his breath feeling his penis twitch underneath her gaze. Wow...no matter how many times they had sex, the novelty never wore off and he would always find her even more beautiful than the last time.

Mercedes let out a low groan, feeling her heart race as Sam grazed the nipple with his teeth. She could tell that the baby was okay with it because every time they got intimate with one another, she noticed that she would calm down slightly and stop kicking as much.

"Sam..." she keened, whimpering as he began to suck the skin; something he only did when they were both seriously turned on.

"Cede..." he grunted back, keen to flip her onto her front and fuck her senseless. It had been a while since they made love and if Sam was honest with himself, his Fleshlight just didn't cut it – no matter how real the advertising claimed it to be.

"Here." Mercedes offered, rolling onto her side and then onto her stomach with a grunt and some help from the blonde southerner who knocked her up in the first place.

"Better?" Sam asked,sitting on her right and grabbing a condom as she allowed her arms and knees to take the brunt of her weight.

"Yep." she confirmed as she rested her head on her pillow, biting her lip in anticipation. Sam was about to enter her body when Mercedes let out a gasp of pain as she felt the baby move slightly.

"Pineapple!" she squeaked, cringing as the pain got worse, which was followed by a small 'pop' and a gush of fluid ran down the back of her legs.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Okay, so Mercedes' waters have gone just at the end of the chapter! Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, Sam is going to make sure of that! He'll do anything for his damsels in distress! Unfortunately we don't have a name for the baby but fortunately,we're sure that you guys do so here's what's going to happen! You guys choose the name and we're going to pick our favourites. First prize is your name is going to be used and you get to choose the agenda for the next chapter, the second prize is your name is going to be the middle name and the third prize is your chosen name is going to be vetoed by either Sam or Mercedes and each entry will get a shout out! Also, who's looking forward to The Great British Bake Off?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there everyone! How y'all doin'? We are doing not too bad ourselves! We're now back at college and trying to assimilate into everyday normal life again. Well, I say 'normal' I mean as normal as it is for us. You may remember we mentioned a holiday to Yorkshire and to be honest, it wasn't too bad considering all we were doing was spending the week at a caravan park,seeing what different places had to offer. We did Scarborough, Whitby, Bridlington, Flamingo Land and we also met Darth Vader which was pretty cool. And just to give you guys a heads up, we're in our last year of college and if we want any chance of going to Uni, then shit has to go down and we apologise about the lack of updates. In terms of them, you'll be lucky to hear from us once every other month, it's that important. Georgia still doesn't quite know what to do with herself but my plan is to go on a writing course that'll either be journalism, creative writing or film studies. I'd love to study animation but you need a portfolio for that and I cannot draw to save my life. And we know it's not Christmas for another three months but we wanted to and it beats what we did for 'As You Wish' when we did one in like June. Also,there's been the news that Glee are covering 'Let it go'! Personally, I think it's a cliched choice but I'm just glad they're actually doing a Disney song, even they're four seasons too late. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_  
_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

* * *

"Sam, I really have to go!" Mercedes protested, trying all she could not to give into her husband's charms. As much as she wanted to stay at home all day and make out at every given opportunity, she had to go because the school was one of the only places sane enough to still be open despite the snow.

It had been Lima's worst snowfall for thirty years and everywhere was closed. That is, everywhere except the school and radio station but Sam's car had packed it in the night before and Mercedes was the only person in the apartment that could make it. Why the principal insisted on keeping the damn place open, Mercedes never knew. She reckoned that because he grew up in Scotland, this was normal to him and whilst she would usually have to agree, it was the week before her period and as per usual, she was horny as fuck.

As she tried to move away, Sam wrapped his hands around her waist, nipping the sensitive spot just below her ear "Sam!" she laughed, shrieking as she fell onto the bed "Honey, I _need_ to go! Look, I promise I'll get some hot chocolate on the way back and we can have sex tonight."

"But I need you now!" the blonde keened, whining as she began to pull away. Mercedes groaned inwardly and sat down next to him. On one hand, she needed to go in otherwise there was the strong chance that Daniel Schuester would have a meltdown because of the change which would be no fun for everyone, she had things to sort out anyway and she'd promised Quinn that she'd help her with the casting for the Christmas play.

But on the other, she was horny, it had been snowing like crazy and the weather forecast had already stated that it was going to get worse with the advice that it wasn't safe to make a journey unless it was absolutely vital and whilst she did have to go in, it wasn't critical that she did, right? With a smile creeping on her lips and lust in her eyes, she quickly grabbed the phone next to the bed and punched in several numbers.

"Hi, Melissa, would it be possible to organise a substitute for my class? Yeah, the snow's really packing it and the trucks have broken down in our area and I don't want to risk it. Okay, thank you." she lied, the words just rolling off her tongue.

Sam shook his head in disbelief, a wolfish grin slowly becoming evident. "You lying little fucker." he whispered lowly, still shaking his head.

Mercedes gave an indifferent shrug, quickly sending a text to Quinn and she lay back down into the pillows, feeling her legs already throbbing. "How's about...we...go outside with the dog, build a snowman...come back inside...have some tomato soup and a grilled cheese for lunch and spend the afternoon watching Disney and then top the day off having hot sex?"

"Or," Sam mused, draping an arm around her shoulders. "We could skip the snowman,skip the lunch, skip the movies and just fuck each other here and now?"

The diva looked at him and laughed. "And miss a snow day? Hell to the naw Sam, besides it's too cold for early morning sex!"

* * *

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
_Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
_Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

"I bet your Mom's gonna ring." Sam mumbled, glancing out of the window."You know how much she worries when it's any kind of freak weather."

"Well, she did grow up in Louisiana." Mercedes chuckled as she joined him with Mc Conaughey in her arms. "All she's known is rain and wind. She's not used to snow."

"I know but you'd think after living here for eight years she'd get used to it." The blonde mused, turning his attention to the two most important figures in his life.

"Yeah but you know my Mom. Once she knows one way, she won't change her mind about it. Dad reckons that's where I get my stubbornness from."

"Oh yeah?" Sam grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and if you think for one second you're going to be doing some funny business, then you can think again." Mercedes demanded playfully, shoving the Jack Russell into his arms, much to his annoyance,who was quick to voice his opinion with a low growl.

* * *

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there__  
__Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there__  
__I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now__  
__To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Mercedes stepped out of her dressing gown and into the warmth of the shower where goose bumps quickly formed on her arms, her nipples visibly hardening as the water made contact. If there was one thing she loved, it was hot showers on cold days. _  
_

Humming, she began to sing to herself. "I really can't stay..." she sang as she closed her eyes in bliss, allowing herself to be enveloped in the heat.

"But baby,it's cold outside." came the reply as Sam stepped into the bathroom to join his wife.

"I've got to go away." Mercedes sang again, smiling as Sam stepped in to be by her side whilst wearing his Captain America boxers.

"But baby it's cold outside..." Sam mumbled,dipping his head so that he could kiss her neck whilst wrapping his arms around her stomach, his desire pressing against the small of her back.

"You really know how to turn a woman on, don't you Samuel?" the older woman mused, feeling her heart flutter as he began to grind his crotch against her back. "I ought to say no no no..."

"Mind if I move closer?"her husband asked, kissing her neck slowly, with one hand hovering above her folds.

"No." Mercedes responded as she felt her clit beginning to pulse in between her legs in sync with her heart.

"Just relax,yeah?" Sam whispered in her ear,his tongue lightly poking the sensitive spot, making her gasp. Whilst she was occupied with that, he thrust his fingers into her body which turned the gasp into a squeak.

"S-Sam!" she squeaked,leaning into his muscular frame. She was trying her hardest not to orgasm,she really was; but something about the way he moved his fingers that she couldn't resist.

"Cum for me." he hissed menacingly as he pinched the bud between his fingers.

As soon as he did that, Mercedes felt a flicker of warmth in her abdomen - the first sign she was building up to something that even she couldn't control.

"You're so tight." Sam marveled, grinning as muscle clamped down on the fingers of one hand, the other pinching the skin of Mercedes' ass.

"All the more to fuck me." Mercedes responded, her breath noticeably hitching as Sam's grasp grew tighter in both areas.

"Before I do that, I've just got a question." he continued in the seductive tone that Mercedes had become accustomed to as he suddenly eased his grip and pulled his fingers out.

"And what question is that Mr Evans?"

"I want to know if you've been a good girl this year. Or whether or not Santa should put a lump of coal in your stocking because you've been naughty." Sam drawled,turning to face his wife, his feet squeaking on the shower floor.

"I don't know about that. I would have been good if it weren't for my husband." Mercedes teased,smiling as Sam's eyes turned emerald with lust.

"Are you saying your husband has turned you over to the dark side?" he asked in the hope that using movie references would improve the mood.

"Okay, if you even think of doing your pop culture shit, you'll find yourself fucking into your fist tonight." the diva stated, momentarily turning serious.

"Yes'm."

* * *

_I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_  
_Ah, but it's cold outside_

Mercedes moaned as Sam lightly pressed kisses along the line that separated her stomach and her pelvis, his head daringly dipping with each passing moment. She ought to say no to him because she was supposed to be teaching but she brought herself this far so she figured she might as well see it until the end.

"Fuck..."

"You do realise there's plenty more where that came from?" came Sam's voice from the other end of her body,his breath hot on her skin.

"Sam, you really don't have to do thi-"

The older woman was cut off by a small poke of the tongue on her most intimate area. He wouldn't. Oh sweet babies, he wouldn't. How the heck did he even know that was her weak spot?

"Told you I'd move in closer." he grinned, running his tongue along the bud. He really didn't have much experience when it came to this but judging by those videos he would watch, it drove chicks wild and they would squirt everywhere if the right spot was hit.

"Yeah? Well I like it." Mercedes purred, enjoying the sensations that her husband's mouth was creating.

"Yeah?" Sam asked as he paused for a second. As much as he enjoyed pleasuring Mercedes, it wasn't half tiring at times.

"Uhuh. And I was thinking since it's cold outside..." she smiled sweetly, flashing the signal that she wanted to be fucked via her eyes.

As soon as Sam understood, he shook his head and grinned, chuckling wolfishly.

"You're a kinky little fucker, aren't you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Georgia and Charlotte here again! Since the month of Halloween is upon is (and yet DFS find it acceptable to be talking about Christmas) there may be a Halloween chapter coming up but we're not a hundred percent sure. We've had a few ideas floating around but nothing set in stone as of yet. The film Sam is quoting is one called 'Se7en' and is about two cops trying to catch a serial killer who bases his murders on the seven deadly sins. It's quite cool,actually if not a bit meh at times. Speaking of films, we saw The Box Trolls last weekend! We expected ParaNorman and Coraline, we got Mahatma Ghandi prancing around in drag. Yeah, we didn't think much of it. The next film on our list is one called The Book Of Life! Yes, the comedy looks stupid and the characters appear okay at best but we're not seeing it for that! We're seeing it for the designs! Seriously, just take a look at the trailer. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Come on! What's in the box?" Sam whined in his best Brad Pitt voice as he tried to grab the box from behind Mercedes' back.

"Mm,white boy, you're just like a kid on Christmas,aren't you?" she mused teasingly, still keeping the mystery package out of his reach. "I will say one thing though. It's _not _the head of Gwenyth Paltrow." Mercedes added, referring to that creepy ass movie Sam made her watch several weeks ago.

Sam's face fell as he heard that. "Damn." he whispered, making her laugh as she finally handed the box over.

"Now, you know I'm working with Santana on my new album..." she explained, watching Sam attempt to tear it open. It wasn't until he started to use his teeth that she decided to intervene with a small sigh.

"Here." the diva stated, handing over the scissors to a now over excited Sam, who grabbed them off her and began to attack the tape holding it together. Grinning as he finally made his way through the tape, the blonde was quick to undo the flaps and unveil what was inside.

"Are you for real?" he asked, looking from the box to Mercedes, who merely nodded,giggling at his reaction.

"I figured you'd want some 'alone time' whilst I was away. And trust me, it's way better than fucking your own fist every night."

"Cool." Sam grinned again, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing the box and making his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Ho-ly shit. Out of all the things Mercedes could have gotten him, she bought a Fleshlight. He'd been after one for years after hearing Puck go on about it back in High School but could never justify spending seventy five bucks on something to stick his dick into. Unless it was a hooker. Hookers were awesome.

"Glad you like it." Mercedes murmured, resting her head on Sam's shoulder, making him jump slightly. "You seriously weren't thinking about using it now, were you?"

"Uh,no?"

Instead of getting annoyed like she usually would, she merely shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Surely the least you could do is wait until I'm gone? I mean, it'd be pretty selfish to use it whilst I'm here." she added, turning her head coyly.

Sam slowly nodded in agreement. Mercedes was right, it would be selfish of him to use a fake pussy whilst a living, breathing one was already there.

"And what did you have in mind, Miss Jones?" he asked, his voice having that dark edge to it that drove Mercedes wild.

"Just a little of the old in and out." Mercedes teased, quoting one of Sam's favourite movies. "And maybe if you're a good boy, I might just pull my special move."

That got Sam's attention. If there was one thing that Mercedes did better than his previous girlfriends, it was giving him blow jobs. He didn't know how she did it but she did it good. So good that within minutes of his dick in her mouth he usually had to physically restrain himself so as not to come.

"You're on." was all he said, before making a move for the bed, taking Mercedes along with him.

* * *

_1 week later_

Sam hummed to himself as he adjusted the camera, making sure it was at the perfect angle for filming. He'd done the odd video of himself jerking off but never with a Fleshlight. As soon as he was happy, he positioned himself so that only the bottom half was seen and pressed the record button.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she flopped onto the bed of the hotel room. As tired as she was, all she wanted to do was get an orgasm out her system. Having no intimacy for a week really affected her and she was noticing. A random guy accidentally brushed past her on the subway and she thought she would explode - all she wanted was Sam's touch to be her's again instead of having to resort to a vibrator she hastily stuffed into her bag last minute.

Sighing again, she reached for her laptop, but not before checking that her door was locked. Once she was satisfied and the internet was up, she clicked onto her favourite porn site and typed in 'fleshlight fuck' into the search bar.

"Aha." she mumbled to herself, clicking on a link that looked promising. Why it wasn't seen as normal for a woman to enjoy porn was beyond her. If guys could enjoy it and not feel guilty, then she should as well.

Getting herself ready whilst singing softly to herself, she was soon eager to enjoy what the video had in store and clicked on the play button. According to the website, it was uploaded by someone called 'kentuckyfucker92' only a few hours ago,which already had the diva interested. Clicking on the play button, she began to rub herself,fully concentrated on the body, which was slowly entering the object, letting out a deep sigh as it did so.

_"Fuck..."_ the voice sighed, making Mercedes' spine tingle; she had a feeling she was going to enjoy this. As she closed her eyes, she began to rub herself even more, allowing a small moan to escape her lips.

_"You like that, don't you? Just - just gonna watch you squirm."_

Mercedes' eyes snapped open. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Pausing the video and silently praying whilst apologising, she spotted a small Hulk figure in the background. It was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heigh Ho Merry Christmas and all that jazz, land lubbers! TG101 here for the first time in like...two months and yes there has been a very specific reason for that! We've been super busy with UCAS applications and unless we do not want to get into University then we wouldn't have bothered. But we do want to go to uni so yeah..that's been a bugger to deal with. And we've recently had Christmas! We have acquired many many items including a plush Moomin for Georgia as well as a Disney Ukulele book and a Cherry Print 1950's dress and as for Charlotte she has acquired American Horror Story, all three seasons (Murder House, Asylum and Coven) a squishable manatee called Hugh (oh the hu-manity!) and HTTYD2. We have also gotten interested in Funko Pop figurines and as of 29th December 2014 we have seven all together! This chapter goes to our new friend KurlyQ72! Hiya Kurly! If you haven't checked out her stories, do so, they're pretty good! Peace Out and Happy New Year! TG101 :-D x**

Mercedes eyed the box of goodies with thought. Which one should she go for this time? Perhaps her newly acquainted toy she got earlier that day? Or maybe she should use the handcuffs to strap Sam to the bed?

She grinned as an idea came to mind. As Sam put it, she could be a right little minx when she wanted to be and right now, she had a wonderfully awful idea brewing up. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the whole box and dumped the contents on the bed, making the toys clatter.

Thinking carefully, her eyes glinted as she found the sex dice and the hand restraints. Yes...tonight they were going to have a little bit of fun.

* * *

Sam let out a sigh as he entered the apartment, closing his eyes for a second in tiredness. Why he agreed to have a bunch of third graders run riot in the studio, he'll never know. Oh yeah, he remembered now. He only agreed because the teacher happened to be smokin' hot with her long dark hair and the curve of her ass. Of course, he already knew that. He had enough rough nights of sex and make out sessions to have that engrained into his brain for this rest of his life.

"Hhm, I wonder where Mercedes is?" he wondered out loud, ignoring the slight giggle coming from the bedroom. "Well seeing as I'm coming into the bedroom I think I'm going to have a lie down."

Sam padded down the hall before turning right into the bedroom he shared with Mercedes,grinning as he spotted a lump on the bed. Still grinning, he climbed on and began to grind against the lump,biting his lip in pleasure.

"Sam!" the lump squealed, coming out of the covers. "Babe! I...oh." Mercedes was about to protest at the fact that he was squashing her to the point that she couldn't breathe. That was until Sam's lips reached her neck and started biting the skin, much to the pleasure of Mercedes.

She could feel her breathing deepening, her heart fluttering, her face flushing whilst Sam was kissing her furthermore, his lips now reaching out to that sweet, sweet, spot right in the crook of her neck.

"Oh, babe..." she sighed, already feeling the flicker of an orgasm in her lower body. Her back arched in pleasure as the feeling grew stronger until it was cut off by a sharp spank.

"What did I tell you about voicing your pleasure?" he demanded, his tone suddenly harsh. "Remember, I'm the captain now."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. As much as she loved him, he had a seriously bad habit of killing the moment just as they were getting in the mood.

"Aye aye, Captain Evans." she replied lowly. "Are you ready to sail the Mercedes? From what I've heard, it's really choppy tonight. You might want to hold on tight if you stand a chance of surviving."

Sam gulped, feeling the blood rush from his head and to another place, much to Mercedes' pleasure. Giving a slight evil chuckle, he backed off, all the while shuffling off his pants and shirt, with Mercedes copying his actions taking off only her pants.

"Well,well, what do we have here? A kinky little slut who does everything her master does?" Sam mused, raising a devilish eyebrow. "Oh no, we can't have that,now can we?"he continued in his menacing tone, grabbing a vibrator and lube out of the box that was sitting on the chair in the corner.

"For that, you need to be punished."

Mercedes bit her lip in anticipation. It seemed that Sam had the same idea as her and whilst she was slightly annoyed that she wouldn't be controlling him, if she was honest, she loved being controlled herself. She loved being dominated by Sam, she loved getting her pussy wet for him and only him and she loved being controlled to the point where she lost control of herself.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be gentle." he coaxed, practically whispering his words as he snaked his hands up Mercedes' shirt, feeling the flesh pulse and turn hotter under his touch.

Still looking into her eyes, he made one hand slip under her bra whilst the other remained on her hip.

"This is what we're going to do. You do as I tell you and I fuck you all night long and if you're not going to comply, I may just have to use restraints." Sam commanded, a slight comical edge to his voice.

Mercedes nodded demurely, her breath wavering as Sam began to pinch the skin on her hip in between his fingers."We could do that." she mused, letting out a breath as he let go. "Or you could surrender to me and submit to my every whim."

"But why would I want to do that when you haven't been a good girl?" he whispered sweetly into the folds of her neck.

"Oh,but I have..." Mercedes breathed knowingly. "It's just that I've not been allowed to." she added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No?"

"Mm - mm." she mumbled, shaking her head. "I've been a bad girl."

"Well then, you know what happens to bad girls." Sam chuckled lowly, never taking his eyes off of hers."They get punished."And with that, Sam brought his hand down onto the skin of her ass, the noise mixing with her moan of pleasure.

"Holy...fuck." Mercedes squeaked, making a low guttural sound as she could feel herself become more damp. "Sammy babe...I need you."

"Yeah? Then how do you want me? D'you wanna ride me all night long or do you fancy yourself bein' all tied up?" he asked, his southern Kentucky drawl becoming evident.

"T-t-tied up." she stuttered, smiling euphorically. "Oh God baby,tie me up and make me yours. I wanna feel your cock inside me and just fuck me senseless so I can't walk for a week."

"How would you like to make it a month?" Sam growled, pushing his wife onto the bed. Pressing his boxer clad length against Mercedes' panties, he was just about to rip them off when Mercedes moved out of the way, making his dick press into the mattress instead.

Sam whined indignantly, wanting to get closer to the woman he loved. Unfortunately for him, the woman he loved had other ideas as she turned him around. He tried to get up but was weighted down by Mercedes, who was currently tying his ankles to the bed using several scarves made from black silk.

"Tonight, I'm gonna go down on you." she whispered, pulling down his boxers to reveal Sam's erection. Smiling a little, she began to lick the head of his bulging cock. "Oh you like that?" she purred, licking it again.

"Uhuh." Sam nodded, whimpering as she moved her head down, allowing his manhood to fill her mouth. Closing his eyes, he grunted in pleasure as her tongue made its way up and down the shaft, her teeth grating it lightly. With his cock still in her mouth, Mercedes ripped off his boxers so that only the waistband remained, her nails making short work of the material.

"Oh..."

Sam gritted his teeth, breathing heavily as Mercedes began to bob her head at just the right angle and just the right speed. Not enough to make him cum but enough to get him closer to the edge. Several moments later, he felt a vibrating around his balls and found one of the many vibrators Mercedes owned wedged in between them.

"Fuck!" he swore, feeling them suddenly retract and his body ignite with heat as cum spurted from the head of his cock, Mercedes milking him for all his worth.

As soon as he finished, Mercedes swallowed, looking satisfied with herself.

"Pineapple?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, our loyal thubjecths! Have thome candy! Am I the only one slightly disturbed that King Candy is openly promoting cannibalism? Anyhoo, moving on! As you already know should you have read our other story we've got going on at the moment, it's the Easter holidays! And pretty much every exciting thing that was to happen has happened which kinda sucks. We've been to our cousin's, we've had coffee with a friend, we went to the cinema and my commission from Jacki has arrived. We still have another coffee sometime and a party thing so that should be fun but aside from those, I don't think we have anything planned. Nope. Zilch. Nein. Nada. Nowt. Nyet. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Hey, come on, you like Sam and Mercedes." Will reassured, looking over his shoulder into the back of the car, where Daniel was sat in his car seat, his broken arm held at a slightly awkward angle.

The younger Schuester shook his head adamantly, scooching further down into the seat.

"We've already explained this, bud. Mommy and I need some time out from you and Amelia so you're going to Sam and Mercedes' whilst Amelia is staying with Uncle Sheldon."

"Amelia always goes to Uncle Sheldon's. Why can't I go to Uncle Sheldon's?" Danny responded as he glanced outside the window.

"Because Amelia is more suited to Uncle Sheldon. She's easier to look after and doesn't like running around so much. Whereas you can be a bit of a handful and with Uncle Sheldon's dodgy knee, it's not a good idea."

"Yeah." came the reply from the back. "Daddy I don't wanna go! My arm hurts." he whined, banging it on the door accidentally, crying out as he did so. "And I left Felix at home!"

Will chuckled, turning into the street. "No you didn't, he's in your trunki." he said, his eyes scanning for the right number. "I made sure of that."

* * *

"...for the last time Samuel, have you seen my..." Mercedes' voice faltered as she came across what she was looking for. What she was looking for was her Victoria Secrets bra. What she didn't expect was to find a crazed Jack Russell vigorously humping her Victoria Secrets bra and by the looks of things, already came on it multiple times.

"Mc Conaughey!" she roared, snatching the bra out of his grasp, alerting Sam in the process.

"What's he done now?" he asked as he rushed into the room, panting slightly.

"Using one of my bras as a personal fuck buddy. And not the cheap ass Target ones either." she muttered in disgust, holding the soiled garment at arm's length. "Ugh..." she cringed, starting as she heard the doorbell. "Oh shit, Danny's here."

Shoving the bra into the bin,she quickly washed her hands before opening the door."Hey Mr Schue." she greeted, holding the door open to allow Will and Danny to pass through.

"Hey, Mercedes." he muttered tiredly, nodding in acknowledgement to Sam, who now had a hold of Mc Conaughey. "Uh...here's his things,we're only gonna be an hour away, you have our number and you know his bedtime right?"

"Eight o clock." Mercedes confirmed, taking the suitcase from him. "Don't worry Mr Schue, we're going to have a great time, right Daniel?"

"Danny."

"Right, Danny."

"Okay then bud, I'm gonna go now, yeah?" Will asked, kneeling down to his level, allowing himself to be enveloped in a hug, noticing that his shoulder was becoming increasingly wet with snot and tears.

"Don't...go!" he hiccuped, wiping his face on his father's sleeve.

Will cringed slightly as he did this. Still, it wasn't the worst thing to have happened in terms of body fluids."Daniel, I need you to listen to me." he instructed, his voice soothing yet firm as he gently pushed his son away so that he was at arm's length with his hands resting on his shoulders, the weight preventing the five year old to go anywhere.

Danny looked up. When Will called him Daniel he knew he meant business.

"I need you to look at my nose when I'm talking,okay?" he asked, tapping the bridge of his nose as an indicator. With eye contact being uncomfortable for him, this was the next best thing. As Danny looked at his nose, he carried on talking. "Thank you. We've already been through this, haven't we? Mommy and I are tired so Gran and Gramps have said we can stay over theirs for a bit. Amelia's gone to Uncle Sheldon's and you're staying here. It's like a holiday."

"No it isn't!" Danny howled, gulping as he clung onto Will tighter. "No, Daddy!"

Will sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle any time soon and it seemed unfair to haul the problems onto Sam and Mercedes. If he was totally honest, the main reason for this weekend off was so that he and Emma could make sweet love without being interrupted. At her last antenatal appointment, the doctor finally said that Emma was good to go in terms of love making and Will intended to take every opportunity, even if that meant leaving the kids.

"Daniel, I need you to calm down, okay kiddo? I've given Mercedes some money to buy a toy but you can only get that if you're good and at the moment, you're not being good. If you continue to behave in this manner then you won't get your reward pin and I'll tell Mercedes to give me the money back. The reason I said I would do that is because you're not being fair on Sam and Mercedes by acting this way. I want you to say sorry and then give me a hug, okay?"

"Sorry." Danny mumbled reluctantly, giving his father a small hug.

"Thank you." Will praised, smiling in acknowledgement before standing up again, his knee joints clicking back into place."You're going to have a good time and we'll come pick you up on Sunday. It'll be like when Amelia was born. Remember that?"

Danny nodded slowly, going over towards Mercedes and hugging her legs. "Will we have fun, Cedes?" he asked, his chocolate brown Bambi eyes looking up at her.

Mercedes couldn't help but soften. As annoying as Danny was at times, he had the puppy dog eyes look down to a T and it was a wonder that he wasn't already dunked in her coffee and eaten. "Of course we will." she cooed, stroking his ginger curls. "I promise we're gonna have all kinds of fun. There's the mall and the park and baking and-"

"Baking?" Danny asked, looking inquisitively at the older woman. "But, Mommy and I do baking." he added, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

If he did baking with Mercedes, would that make Mercedes his Mommy? But he already had one and she was with Daddy. He knew there could be two Mommies since Jasmine from preschool had them. He saw her every day being picked up by them and they seemed nice. At least, the one with the yellow hair did. He wasn't sure about the black haired lady. She seemed to snap more but she looked like his Mommy when she was going to have Amelia.

"Okay then, but there's still the mall and the park?" Mercedes offered, kneeling down to his level. "Once Daddy leaves, I'll fix you a peanut butter sandwich and you can watch Wreck It Ralph. That sound good to you?"

Danny nodded, waving to his father as he began to walk away. "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye bud, see you in a few days." Will grinned, waving one last time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sam groaned as he flopped onto the bed, the springs groaning under his weight. For a five year old who broke his arm only last week, Danny had a surprising amount of energy. Stretching out, he heard the door open and grinned as he spotted Mercedes' face in the darkness.

"He's finally asleep." she whispered as she closed the door behind her with a soft click. "But he kept on asking if my baby's going to be a girl like Amelia but I had to explain that I wasn't having a baby yet." she explained, smirking as Sam kissed her temple and pulled her in for a hug.

"I wouldn't sweat it, 'Ce. He can't help himself."

Mercedes sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know but sometimes I wish I could just put a damn filter on that kid. The queue at the food court is not the best place to question why I'm so fat."

"Baby you're not fat. Your sexiness is just overflowing, is all." he murmured, pulling his shirt off and chucking it in the corner, revealing his washboard abs. "I don't know 'bout you, but I'm beat."

"Yeah, I'm sure standing on the sidelines and smirking as your fiancée is publicly ridiculed by a five year old is really tiring." Mercedes muttered dryly, running a hand through her hair, grimacing at the texture. "Ugh. I really need to wash these things." she muttered again as she started to take out her weave. "Why are they so expensive?"

"Because you're worth it." Sam said, coming up behind Mercedes before pulling her onto the bed, making her squeal in shock. "You know you can't resist me." he whispered into her hair, a strong hand making quick work of her panties. "Say my name."

"Oh no, Sam I-"

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Say. My. Name. I want you to say my name and I want you to tell me what you want from me." he growled, one finger curling into her body.

Mercedes shuddered, the feeling going all the way up her spine. She loved it when Sam was like this; one minute he'd be plain old Kentucky Evans, who would constantly try to woo and infatuate the woman he loved and the next he'd be an unstoppable force, ready and waiting to fuck and dominate her at the drop of a hat.

"Go on then. Say my name. Or shall I resort to more desperate measures?"

She contemplated this. On one hand, the couple hadn't had a good fuck in _age_s due to them moving to a bigger apartment with more space should they want to expand their family of three, but on the other hand, there was a three year old prone to nightmares just two doors down.

She sighed, rejecting his offer. "I'd much sooner wait till Danny's gone to be honest babe. I don't mean to be a kill joy, but I don't feel comfortable knowing that we'd be the ones responsible for scarring him for life should he walk in."

Sam nodded in understanding, pulling the digit out. "Alright. How's about a movie instead? Pretty Woman?" he suggested, knowing it was Mercedes' favourite. "Or that British one where all the plots somehow connect?"

"You mean Love Actually?"

Sam snapped his fingers. "Bingo."

* * *

_"...become a pop star, they give you them free!" _

Mercedes laughed as the presenters were quick to end the show. "I always love that part." she smiled, sighing as she snuggled into her husband's warmth. The guy was like a freakin' radiator, always hot no matter how cold it was.

She snuggled into him further, looking up as she heard the door open. Expecting to find Mc Conaughey, she was surprised to find Danny standing in the dark, crying lightly. "I had a accident." he mumbled, unsure what to do. "I've got it." Mercedes muttered, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder to prevent him from getting then padded over towards him, before kneeling down at his level. "So you've wet the bed,huh?" she asked softly,raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhm." he nodded, wiping his nose on his pyjama sleeve. "Sorry, Cedes."

Mercedes shook her head, a look of confusion etched on her face. "What? Why you saying sorry? It was an accident! Accidents happen,okay?" she whispered, gently rubbing Danny's back, who's face was now enveloped in her shoulder."Come on let's get you sorted. Your Dad packed an extra pair of jammies in case this happened."

"Mommy's gonna be mad at me." he whimpered, still shaking. "She - she don't like mess. Daddy says she's ill but she don't look it."

"Well,no." Mercedes mused, leading him to the bathroom. "You see, before you were born, your Mommy really wasn't well and she hated mess but even more than she does now. But with a lot of help and your Daddy, she's much better now." she explained, switching on the light to the bathroom."Okay, arms up." Mercedes instructed to the three year old.

Danny obeyed, wriggling a little as Mercedes took off his shirt. "Why do I need my shirt when only my pants are wet?" he asked, stepping out of the sodden material.

"Because that's what your Daddy told me to do. He told me if you have an accident to change both your shirt and pants because that's what you're comfortable with. Alright, once I get you cleaned up it's off to bed, okay? You've had a long day and it's way past your bedtime."

"'kay." Danny mumbled as he stepped out of his sodden Batman pants.

Mercedes cringed slightly as she took hold of the pants, holding them at arm's length. Okay, this was one side of babysitting that she seriously didn't like. Chucking them in the washing basket, she went to the bedroom and found a spare pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pyjamas in Danny's trunki.

"Sammy babe, would you mind sorting out Danny whilst I change the sheets?" Mercedes asked, handing the pyjamas over to him. "Sure thing." he responded, quickly putting on his Captain America shirt, before grabbing the clothes. "Thank you." she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she walked out.

Heading to the spare bedroom with fresh sheets in tow, Mercedes began to sing to herself to break up the monotony of the task in hand.

* * *

"Sorry, Sam." Danny mumbled, his thumb travelling to his mouth. "I tried real hard this time!"

"Danny, remember you only need to say sorry once." Sam gently encouraged. "It's not your fault, dude. Did Felix get wet?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope, he's a sleeping. Sam, can I watch Wreck it Ralph?" he asked, swinging his legs against the side of the bath as he pulled his night pants up. "Mommy says I can watch it."

Sam laughed in amusement. "Nice try, Yoda. It's way past your bedtime and I know for a fact your Mama don't allow you to stay up this late."

"Yeah, she does!" Danny protested, looking sideways, a sure fire way to tell he was lying.

"No she doesn't." Sam argued back, grinning as Danny pulled his guilty face. "Busted." he sang, shrinking back as Danny lunged for his leg."Man down, man down!" Sam yelled, laughing as Danny clambered over him, his tiny fists gently hitting his body.

Their laughing and giggling had caught the attention of Mercedes, who had by now finished putting fresh sheets on the pull out bed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she mused, leaning on the door frame.

"He's got me, 'Ce! He's got me!" Sam emphasised, groaning dramatically as he pretended to fall to his death.

"Yeah!" Danny crowed triumphantly, raising his arms in victory. What he didn't expect was for Sam to suddenly come back to life and grab his waist before turning him upside down."The mighty beast slayer has been captured and will continue to fight beasts for yet another day!" yelled Sam as he made his way to the spare bedroom, with Danny still being upside down.

As soon as they reached the room, Mercedes closed the door behind her so as not to let Danny escape. "Okay boys, settle down now." she murmured, her voice soothing and calm. "It's way past your bedtime, the both of you."

"Aw, come on Mom! We're not tired!" Sam whined, groaning as Danny's foot lashed out and hit him in the crotch. "A bit too close there, buddy." he squeaked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oops. Sorry, Sam." Danny mumbled, leaning back into the pillows.

"That's okay, you weren't to know." Mercedes soothed, stroking the ginger curls away from his forehead. "You ready, now?"

"Yep." the five year old nodded, pulling the comforter up so that only his head was exposed.

"Okay then. I'm going to say goodnight, and then I don't want any more monkey business until the morning, you hear?"

Danny nodded yet again, understanding that whatever Mercedes said, goes. At least, that's what Sam told him and Sam was almost never wrong, except for when they got lost in the car. If that happened, he would say that they were on a 'magical mystery tour' and would be there in no time.

"Good. Night, Daniel." she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Night 'Cedes." he mumbled back, turning his body so that he was facing the wall.

Mercedes smiled as she watched him starting to fall asleep. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**May day! May day! No, it's not a distress signal but May day this weekend! Y'see, in the UK we have things called bank holidays and since this weekend is a bank holiday, we get an extra day off. Georgia is having five days and I would usually have four days but I had an extra day off due to me being ill (hooray for colds!) and I was off on Wednesday anyway so I have had six days off. We might be going to the cinema on Sunday with le parents to see a film called 'A Royal Night Out' and it follows the Queen and her younger sister as they went partying and mingled with the common folk on VE Day night. It won't be everyone's cup of tea but it looks hilarious and the tickets are free so we ain't saying no. It's also the month of our birthday (two weeks on Thursday!) and it's getting to the end of the college year so come September we should be off to university which is going to be absolutely awesome! Because of that, Fanfiction would pretty much be none existent, except perhaps one update around Christmas but don't count on it. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Hi there, Bumble," Sam cooed to his two hour old daughter whilst rocking gently. He came up with the nick name after she began to make a grizzling noise that to him, sounded like a bee.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I bet you did. You know me and your Mama are still stuck on what to call you. I like Lillian because of Poison Ivy or even Selena but Mommy says no. Don't worry, I'll win her over," he chuckled, grinning as her legs moved against the confines of her blanket.

"Hell to the naw, Samuel," Mercedes mumbled, wincing as she moved in her bed. "Fuck," she swore, closing her eyes, her face screwing up in pain. As it passed, she let out a long breath. She got told that these would happen after the birth and that it was completely normal to feel anything but.

"Knock knock," a soft voice called out, making Mercedes smile. "Come in," she sang, breaking out into a grin as Dianne came in, closely followed by Solomon.

"Okay first things first, where is she? Where's my grandbaby?" Dianne asked, making her way over to her daughter. As she saw Sam with her grandaughter she let out a cry of joy. "Oh Midge! She's gorgeous! Can I?" she turned to Sam, gesturing towards the baby.

Sam nodded, gently passing the infant over to her grandmother's arms.

"Hey sweetie," Dianne clucked, pressing her pinky finger into the tiny starfish hand. The baby opened her eyelids to stare at her grandmother, making her laugh as she grew cross eyed. "Oh don't you look like your Mama! Yes you do, yes you do!"

Mercedes laughed as she watched grand daughter and grandmother interact with each other, albeit Dianne being more enthusiastic. "She's black like her Mama but you can tell she's Sam's. Particularly in the shape of the face."

"Ah yes, I can see it now," Solomon quipped in his deep voice. "She's a good mix, Mercedes. So, how was it?" he asked, lowering his voice as he sat down besides his daughter. "We rushed here as fast as we could, getting the first flight and everything."

Dianne nodded in agreement, looking down as the baby kicked against the blanket. "Oh no, you don't," she softly chided, lightly tapping her nose.

"To be honest Dad it was hard, the hardest thing I've had to physically and mentally cope with. Even harder when I tried to lose weight in junior year to get into the cheerios," Mercedes admitted, biting her lip as the stitches pulled. "Oh sweet nuggets."

"Don't pressure yourself, Midge," Solomon advised, rubbing the back of his daughter's hand. "Only go as far as your body wants you."

"Your father's right, Mercy. Pressuring your body's not gonna get you anywhere," Dianne added, looking up as a nurse came in.

Mercedes noticed this too and gave her the side eye as she sat down in a spare seat next to the bed. It wasn't that she didn't like the nurses; she did but for the love of God, she could not work out what this woman's beef was. She was just insistent that Mercedes was to get as much rest as humanly possible and that meant no visitors whatsoever.

Due to the fact Mercedes had stitches, she had to stay in hospital for at least two nights. Sighing, she cringed as she thought of how much it would all cost at the end of it. Why couldn't they be like England where practically everything was free?

"Okay Mercedes, you really need to get your rest now," she instructed. "You've had a long labour so it's best for you and your daughter if you get your sleep."

As much as Mercedes disliked her, even she couldn't argue with that. She did need rest and she did need sleep but she couldn't bring herself to be away from her daughter that didn't even have a name yet.

* * *

It was six in the morning when Mercedes awoke for what felt the millionth time that night. Smiling as she felt Sam's arms around her, she shifted about to let him know she was up.

"Can't sleep?" Sam asked, mumbling into her hair. He felt her nod and chuckled lightly. "I know, babe. It feels the same for me too. Why not we watch a movie?" he suggested. "Take your mind off things for a while?"

Mercedes nodded, only to shake her head moments later. "I just want her here," she muttered, pressing the alarm at the side of the bed.

Several minutes went by before the familiar padding of shoes could be heard, which was followed by a soft knock.

"You called?" the midwife asked, opening the door. Luckily for Mercedes, it wasn't the strict no nonsense one that was like the Javert of midwives when it came to kicking people out, but instead the young medical student who helped her breathe through contractions when she was first admitted, whilst cracking the odd joke. "You just want to see her don't you?"

Mercedes opened her mouth, making the young woman laugh. "I understand. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back shortly."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Mercedes, the midwife came in wheeling in the crib that housed her and Sam's daughter.

"Here you go," she smiled kindly, making sure that Mercedes was correctly holding her.

Mercedes nodded as a way of thanks, tears already starting to well up. "Hi there, sweetheart!" she said, stroking her daughter's cheek."Daddy and I still need to think of a name for you. To be honest I'm starting to like Bee. I don't really like Beatrice but I'm loving Bee," Mercedes murmured kissing her tiny knuckles.

The baby, who since then had been asleep, let out a tiny yawn and slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. "Oh, sorry 'bout that," the new mother cooed. "I knew you wouldn't sleep knowing you were away from me."

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way round?" Sam joked, heading into the en suite to freshen up.

"I'm sure, Samuel," she replied as she started to unbutton her shirt so that her daughter could feed. "Come on, sweetie," she encouraged, bringing the baby up to her breast. She got taught how to breast feed the day before and it decided this was probably best for her, seeing as she was quite small at five pounds seven.

"That's it. Well done!" the midwife praised, giving her a thumbs up.

Mercedes couldn't help but give an eye roll. Okay, this midwife was a vast improvement from Dragon Lady but like most student nurses she had come across, she did get a bit _too_ patronising at times.

"Another thing that needs to be sorted out asap is the name. I don't meant to rush you but we do need one for records," she reminded as she made her way to the door.

It seemed that no matter what name they thought of, one of them wasn't happy. Sam liked the comic book names and wanted to name her either Selena or Peggy because 'They are freakin' badass' but Mercedes wanted to go more traditional something like Persephone or Jessica.

The only name they had both liked was Bee because it sounded so adorable and ever since Sam started calling her Bumble, it did make sense. Feeling a little pressure, she looked down to find her daughter let go of the nipple, a little milk dribbling down her chin.

"You done already, honey?" Mercedes murmured, offering the other breast. She got told that if the baby stopped feeding, that was the best thing to do.

When she didn't show any signs of interest, Mercedes propped her up and began to pat her back with pressure. "Sam babe, could you pass us a cloth?" she called just as her daughter spat up, going a little bug eyed as she did so.

"Oh, is that better?" she mused, nodding in thanks to her husband, who held out the duck printed cloth she got off Brittany at the baby shower. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sam responded, yawning as he did so. Shaking his head he couldn't believe he was still so tired. Still, at least the shower made him feel a little more human. "So, we goin' with Bee?"

Mercedes nodded, giggling as their daughter tried to grab the cloth. "I think so...but can her middle name be Persephone? After my Nanna?"

Sam looked up to the ceiling, pretending to muse for several seconds, making Mercedes giggle even more. "Can't argue with that," he finally said, giving Mercedes a kiss on the lips.

As Mercedes passed Bee over, Sam grinned knowingly, already getting prepared.

"Samuel, if you dare..."

"Bee," he started. "I am your father."


End file.
